


连载车都在这儿

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Cross Talk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 475





	1. Chapter 1

32 

把门在身后一关，落锁的声音就跟战斗打响的发令枪似的，王九龙二话不说抱起人就把他的两条腿缠到自己腰上。 

张九龄的一声紧张的 “喔嚯！” 被封在嘴里，王九龙这一吻就跟要把他吃了差不多，勾着他的舌头，咬着他的下嘴唇，一路亲的张九龄上不来气。踢到床边儿的时候手臂使劲就把他扔上去，带着一身爆炸了似的玫瑰信息素味儿爬到他身上，开始扯他衣服领子。 

之前孕期的时候王九龙也没少对着他放信息素，只是跟现在这种明显是发情期的比起来简直就跟空气清新剂一样。就这一两分钟，他就被王九龙的信息素勾的小腹里热着发胀，呼吸急促，腺体也像是灌了热水似的开始发烫，浓烈的香草香气渗出来，自己的第一次正式Omega发情期就这么被强行开启了。 

上身衣服三两下就被除净了，或许是太着急反倒影响手速，裤子上的皮带扣却怎么都么解开。张九龄拍了拍王九龙的手示意他自己来，笑说。“你就不能冷静一点。” 

王九龙气息都粗重了不少，答。“冷静不了。” 手上力气一大，硬是把他这价格不菲的皮带拽开了一条口子，连带他的裤子都遭了殃。

张九龄一阵想笑，抬抬腿踢掉了下半身衣物，光溜溜的跪在王九龙跟前，在王九龙扯自己上身衣服的同时，两只小手摸上他的腰带想帮忙。说。“你这猴急的样子，活跟个灾民似的。”

王九龙把衣服一扔，低着眼睛，从喉咙里发出一句低沉的。“饿了快一年了。”  
张九龄被这声音震的吞咽了一下，觉得身子从里到外的一阵发麻，下一秒就被按着肩膀压倒在枕头上， 又一阵Alpha信息素味就跟他人的动作一样霸道的袭来，爆炸余波一样，在屋子里肆虐。 

王九龙一手撑在他头边，一手放出下身的物件，低头在张九龄脖子上敏感的腺体上咬了一口，这次颇使了些力气，疼的他 ‘啊’的叫出声，又隐隐感觉到一股别样快感。那一声开始的尖锐，结束的甜腻，隐约有些呻吟的意思。 说。“你轻点。你是狗啊，还是怎么的？”

王九龙低声笑了一声，像是回应似的，又咬了口他的锁骨，直留下个牙印才松口，说。“你太香了。” 

“到底是谁香？”张九龄反问。他那本来就不浓的Omega信息素味儿，被王九龙那股浓烈的花香儿一盖，简直就像是不存在一样。  
正说着王九龙的牙齿又落在他胸口上，不情不重的咬了一口之后又给了他乳尖一个湿漉漉的吻，带来一阵酥麻和颤栗。

引的他想抗议。“唔，你就不能轻点，你这是在…还是动物交配啊？” 

王九龙轻笑了一声，没回答。戳了跟指头到他身体后方的敏感处，绕着已经泛上点儿水泽的入口处打着转，轻轻刺入一点儿指尖，又退出来，撩的他下腹紧绷，又勾的他心痒痒的。 

他挺了挺腰，说。“放进来啊。” 

王九龙亲着他的耳垂，在他耳边说。“你还急上了？我不是怕你疼吗？” 

“我怕疼，你今天就能饶了我怎么的？” 

“不能。”

再次被吻上，舌尖长驱直入的同时，感觉有异物破开他身后的入口，摸上敏感的肠壁，模仿着交媾的动作抽插着后穴。 边扩张边摸索着敏感点。 有点怪又有点爽，让张九龄本能的绷紧身子，王九龙拍了下他的屁股，说。

“放松点，太紧了。” 

这下劲儿没收住，拍的张九龄哆嗦了一下，挣扎起身说。

“你说的到容易，你试试屁股里戳根东西还能放松。唔。” 

就感觉身体里某个身体的小点被发现了，颤颤巍巍的又跌回床上去，腰腹也反射性的弓起。正好给了王九龙加大攻势的机会，又加进一根手指，双指并拢操着他的敏感点，间或双指交叉，模仿剪子的动作，把那可怜巴巴小穴口撑的通红发亮，看准时机又加进一根，感觉柔软的肠壁紧贴着他的指头，让王九龙一边怀疑第一次他们两个是怎么成功做到的，一边又愈发想要赶快把自己的东西放进去，把这个勾人的小男朋友操哭。 

“呀！” 

张九龄急喘着气，仰头叫了一声，眯着眼睛倒是看起来很享受。胸口上的两颗小乳尖和下身都挺立着。

王九龙低头，把一颗小红豆含进嘴里，用舌尖轻咬了一下，再抬头就看见小九龄微微颤颤的流出点前液，手指上也明显感觉湿润了不少。 

抽出手指，瞧了眼指头间那亮晶晶的液体，怎么看怎么觉得淫靡。  
张九龄胸口起伏着，看向王九龙的眼神里有不解还有点不满，问。“怎么拿出来了？” 

“放别的进去。” 王九龙答着，撸了下自己硬的发疼的阳物，把手指头上的液体涂到阳物上去，另一只手握住张九龄的大腿，柱头抵住还是看起来小到不可思议的入口。 

张九龄有点害怕的咽了下口水，也是不太明白第一次两个人都迷迷瞪瞪的到底是怎么做到的，就见王九龙一挺腰直插进去。

马上疼的他 ‘啊！’的尖叫了一声，双腿发颤着乱踢乱一下，如果不是被王九龙抓着，大概就要抬脚给王九龙踹飞了。

“别乱动。” 王九龙这边也不好过，紧是好事，太紧可是很要命的。 咬着牙说。“你放松。” 

张九龄疼的直哆嗦，觉得他的下半身都被劈的没知觉了，仰头从牙缝里说了句。“你出去！” 

什么东西第一印象都是很重要的，如果这次就这么放弃了，王九龙觉得通往张九龄屁股的这条直通车往后就要对他停止售票了。 何况忍了这么久，他也实在是不能再等一分一秒了。于是心一横，托住张九龄可爱的脖颈，低头把他的抗议通通都堵住，安抚似的勾着他的舌尖互动，同时缓缓的摆起腰，擦着张九龄的肠壁上的小凸起滑进滑出。  
感觉身下人随着他的动作微微颤抖，原本紧抓在床单上的两只手慢慢放松，呼吸也渐渐又找回节奏，就偷偷的加快了速度，微微用力，撞击张九龄身体深处。听张九龄从嘴角渗出一声百转千回的“啊”

才放开被亲的迷昏八素的人，改抓住肤色健康的小腰，全力挺腰，大力抽送。 

“等，等，太深了！啊！”  
张九龄这下是确定王九龙真是之前饿的要昏头了，这下抓住他就是往死里操。撞的他连句抗议等话都说不连贯，整个身体摆的跟要三架子了一样。 

“还疼吗？”  
王九龙问着话，也没停下卖力挺动。因为他能明显感觉又一股热流从张九龄的后穴里流出来，Omega的身体天生适合交合不是没道理的，自动一股股的分泌润滑液，又湿又热的吸着他的阴茎不让他出去。如果现在张九龄说疼不想做，那还真是要命了。 

“不，不疼了。唔。” 何止是不疼，他自己也能感觉自己的身体完全接纳了王九龙的进攻，一旦接受了之后，快感一波一波的袭来，舒服的他拼了劲儿的才能把顶着喉咙里的呻吟牙下去。就是王九龙这厮实在是过于天赋异禀，随便一撞就能顶到他身体里某个一碰就想让他颤抖的地方，他实在是不像没怎样就直接高潮，那也太过丢人了。 于是再次断断续续抗议。“就是，太，太深了。”

王九龙动作没停，仍旧一下一下的撞的张九龄嗯嗯呀呀的发出些小声音，伸手捞了个枕头垫在他腰下面，问他。“现在这样呢？” 

张九龄用一声更高亢的叫声回答他。“啊！更深了啊，王八蛋。” 

相当于被强迫弓背，孕后期他略添了几斤，腰腹上本就比之前多了一点肉，被王九龙的东西这样一插，显得小腹鼓出一块，还随着他的动作略微起伏。 

王九龙感受着新姿势带来的紧致，五指大张在张九龄的腹部摸了摸，说。“感受到了吗？操到你这儿了。” 

“你闭嘴！啊！” 张九龄被羞的骂了一声，紧接着就被撞的一声呻吟漏出来。 

后来干脆破罐破摔，反正也管不住自己的嘴了，不如索性叫个爽快，一会儿就满屋子带着水泽的拍打声，和他自己的淫声浪叫。 

被操的迷迷糊糊的时候想，当Omega也不是那么不好，至少在床上是真的爽。

没多一回就绷紧身子，一抖一抖的高潮了，后穴也本能的夹紧并且流出一股失禁似的液体，感觉王九龙闷哼了一声，滚烫的阴茎在他身体里又加速的抽插了一下，射进他屁股里一股热流。 

双双高潮之后的两个人交叠着躺在床上出气，张九龄迷迷糊糊的享受了一小段贤者时间，觉得仿佛自己仿佛被掏空，又觉得被汗淋淋的压在床上不太舒服，于是推了推王九龙。

“起来，压死我了。”

王九龙哼唧了一声，撑起身子，软掉之后也体积可观的小王九龙带着一股混合液滑出张九龄的身体，擦过刚高潮完格外敏感的肠壁，刺激的张九龄又咬着嘴唇收紧了腹部。

说时迟，那时快。就这么一会儿功夫，小王九龙又视觉可见的硬气起来了，并且马上杀了张九龄一记回马枪。 

“呀！！” 张九龄还没坐起来就被压回去。“你干么？”

王九龙用行动回答他今天没那么容易结束，又掰着他的腿给他操出一连串小声音。 

“哈，啊。你好歹给我点时间缓缓啊，呀！” 

“我看书上说了，Omega连续高潮之后，会比较容易完全标记。” 

张九龄听了一愣，完全标记的事儿他也听说过，什么说法的人都有，能成功完全标记的人不多。一方面完全标记对Alpha的技术要求很高，一方面完全标记不像结婚，结了后悔还能离，完全标记过的Alpha和Omega之后都不可能再分开，除非强行手术摘掉腺体，一般现代人也没有几个愿意完全标记。 

王九龙看他迟疑了一下，开拓的动作也缓了一些，小心翼翼的问他。“你不愿意吗？” 

张九龄抬手搂住王九龙的脖子，一使劲，就翻身给王九龙压到了底下，跨坐在他腰上。 

“来吧，谁怕谁。” 

……

40分钟之后。 

还保持着坐在王九龙腰上的姿势，只是已经完全没力气自己动，只能接受来自身下的 ‘顶撞’。后穴被撑的发红发肿，两瓣臀肉也被撞的发麻。张九龄被抓着两只手腕逃无可逃，哑着嗓子，带着哭腔求饶。 “九龙，停一会儿好不好。” 

“这才多一会儿。” 王九龙改托张九龄肉乎乎的小屁股，让有些脱力的张九龄趴到自己身上。继续说。“太久没做了，第一次有点儿快，给你展示一下正常水平。”

张九龄被操的一抖一抖的，呜咽道。“时间太久也是病，你要不要去看一看。” 

“你这么说就是没有享受到。换个姿势试试。”

王九龙说着翻身给他压倒，又摆弄娃娃似的给他换了个面，拍了一把已经红通通的小屁股，打的饱满的臀肉发出声脆响。张九龄又痛又爽的叫了声 “呀”，继续求饶。“九龙，求求你，我真没力气了，标记也不着急今天，以后再试也可以…” 

掰开臀瓣，手指插进已经被泡软操透的后穴里挖了挖，才把还 ‘精神饱满’的小王九龙又插了进去。 

王九龙答非所问了句：“今天晚上长着呢。” 

他的小本本上的帐，也长着呢。


	2. 伴君侧2

2

刚听见那个尖叫鸡的声音的时候，张九龄吓了一跳，心想他这什么运气啊，刚说2年不翻他一回，这就要来采他的小菊花了？

接过那黄布块儿反复又让樊霄堂给他解释了一遍才弄明白，这不是翻他牌子，是有事儿要问他，让他去皇帝书房一趟。 

再不懂宫里礼节，也知道穿着睡衣睡裤披头散发的去见皇帝跟自杀也没啥区别，于是紧忙让樊霄堂帮忙梳了头发换了衣服…还好还好，就是普通男子的半束发，头顶一根簪子固定，没有什么大花大凤凰大珠链子什么的闹眼睛玩意儿。衣服跟电视剧里他看见的不太一样…素青色的斜襟长袍，只有袖口绣了些简单的兰花图案，倒有那么几分像是他演出时候传的大褂，至少穿上感觉还挺亲切的。 

不走不知道，他住的这什么玲珑院，离皇帝这哥们呆的乾清宫简直隔了十万八千里那么远。这时候没手机又没表的，也不知道具体走了多长时间，就感觉到的时候两只脚丫子冻的都快没知觉了，迈过门槛的时候差点没绊门槛上直接行个大礼。   
心想这哥们真是太不够意思了，好歹自己也算是救过他，别管是不是真有效吧，好歹也是有过那份心，干什么就非得让他硬走过来，他来的时候路过好几个二抬四抬小轿啊，派个小车来接接他还能有人不给报销是怎么的。 

再一抬头，就看见一串血花儿洒在堂前，一颗人头咕噜噜的滚到张九龄脚边，拖拽出一长条暗红色的血迹，那人的眼珠子都还来不及闭上，就那么直勾勾的盯着张九龄，眼珠子里的血丝生动，好像随时能再眨眼睛。张九龄愣了一秒，然后踉跄了一下被樊霄堂扶助才没坐到地上去，好在惊吓过度忘了叫出声，那堂中间提剑站着的人高马大的皇帝哥们还一副看见他就不胜其烦的样子，好像下一秒就想砍他脑袋。 

“小主。” 樊霄堂跪在他身后小声叫他，还戳了戳他后背。

他发懵。“啊？？” 

那边皇帝身边一只白眉白发的老尖叫鸡横眉怒目的发话了。“大胆！见了圣上竟然不跪！” 

樊霄堂用膝盖跪着向前急行了几步，替他求情。“圣上开恩，我家主子是今天早上惊吓过度，头脑有些不清醒了，他连自己叫什么名字今天早上都忘了，方才又见了血，这才忘了行礼。” 路过张九龄的时候掐了他的脚踝，这他才想起来，这他妈不是电视剧，是真见了砍人头不眨眼的皇上，扑通一声跪下，想给自己求个饶，却不知道这话怎么组织，于是只是学着樊霄堂的样子跪下，头也贴到地上去。 

“你是什么东西，这儿有你说话的份？拉下去…”

张九龄心想完了完了完了，他死也就当是系统重启了，怎么还连累这小娃了，就听上上面一声低沉的。“慢着，不急。” 

偷偷抬眼睛，瞧见那双明黄色的靴子向左走了两步，银光闪烁的剑尖上低落的血珠跟地上的混到一起，血腥味混在一股不知道从哪儿传来的油酥甜香味里窜满了张九龄鼻腔。  
那皇帝哥们似的把剑递给了什么人，说。“九郎，处理一下。” 

“是。” 

然后殿里上来了几个满身铠甲的御林军，抬尸体的抬尸体，捡人头的捡人头，擦血迹的擦血迹，这一套都结束了，那悠哉悠哉的皇帝哥们儿才又发问。

“说吧，你跟那些刺客什么关系？” 

张九龄惊的一抬头：“嗯？”

这是当他跟刺客是一伙儿的？他不是从他们手里替他挡了一剑吗？ 这还能是一伙儿的？？？？？

“不想认是吗？” 

皇帝哥们这龙威不是盖的，语调平平的一句话问的满屋子人一个喘大气的都没有，不过张九龄怎么说也是社会*主义*制度下成长起来的根正苗红好青年，不能轻易向封建主义无脑低头，跪直身子问了句。

“承认什么？那些人我都不认识。”

原本一脸冷漠的皇帝哥们被他这反应意外到了，微微挑了挑眉毛。问。“那你为什么今天早上出现在朕的寝殿？” 

张九龄：“？？？”   
“不是你翻我的牌子的吗？” 

“大胆！” 白眉尖叫鸡怒吼一声。“竟敢直呼圣上为你！”然后拱手对着皇帝哥们弓背说道。“这已经犯了欺君之罪，按例当诛。” 

张九龄：“？？？”  
他怎么了？他不就是说了声你吗？而且他怎么感觉这白眉毛从一进来就针对他。

皇帝哥们抬了抬手示意白眉毛别再说话。继续问张九龄。“可是朕没有下旨招人侍寝，何况那时早朝刚过，你是觉得朕昏庸到会白日宣*淫？”

张九龄在心里摊手…那谁知道啊。  
不过这话一说那肯定是要掉脑袋的，只是本分的回答。“这我就不清楚了，不过的确是有个戴帽子的太监过来说的啊。”

樊霄堂在一旁补充。“对，是徐富海公公传的旨。” 

皇帝哥们看了樊霄堂一眼，白眉毛立刻得了圣意发话。“没问你不要插嘴。再说一句话要你掉脑袋。” 然后又哈腰的退回到一旁去。

皇帝哥们才继续问。“那圣旨呢？” 

张九龄坦然道。“我不知道。” 他他妈哪儿知道，他那会儿还在超市给他妈挑白菜呢。

皇帝哥们：“那就是没有证据了。” 

“怎么会？” 张九龄自然而然的接，看皇帝哥们又微微挑了下一边眉毛，也不知道他这是面部神经有问题还是怎么的。接着说。“那几个传旨的太监不是还在吗？找他们来对一下不就完了。” 

那边白眉毛又拱手进言。“圣上亲自审了一下午刺客，应该也累了。这张贵人还屡次出言不逊，等下不一定还要说什么让圣上动气的话，不如接下来的活儿就让老臣来办吧。”

张九龄一听就更觉得这老家伙有问题。“凭什么？我怎么觉得我一进来你就喊打喊杀的，我记得我之前也没得罪过你，难不成假传圣旨的就是你，你现在怕露馅儿还是怎么的？” 

“大胆！” 白眉毛气的眉毛挑的跟鳌拜一样。“在圣上面前怎可说话如此粗鲁。” 

张九龄觉得这穿越的副本实在是太难了，上来就挨冻挨刀挨黑锅，除了身边这一个青春痘都还没开始冒的小孩，遇见的全他妈是精神病。跪也跪累了，索性往脚上一坐。

“我说的都是事实，圣上不信也没办法。不过这么简单找个人来问就能清楚的事儿，非要这么冤枉我我也没法接受。”

皇帝似乎思索了一会儿，动动手指，“宣徐富海。”

……

要说这古代人办事效率就是差，一个电话就能解决的事儿，现在还得纯靠两条腿。张九龄这边跪的这下腿跟脚都麻了，人还没叫过来，虽说皇帝这书房比他那小破屋可缓和多了，但他这也受不了这种苦啊，可是眼看别人人头落地，他也不敢太造次，只能手撑着地偷偷摸摸的动动脚，动着动着，忽然觉得自己闻到股酒味儿，清淡却醇香，又开始偷摸的东张西望，单纯是无聊的想找点儿事儿做。 

结果这些小动作不知道怎么的就被那翻着书的皇帝哥们收在眼里，眼睛还落在书页上没动，问他。“跪累了。” 

张九龄诚实道：“有点。”

那白眉毛老头又气的吹胡子瞪眼，张九龄心想说实话都不行吗，再等那皇帝哥们竟然又不说话了，不知道问他这一句是什么意思。只能又无聊的左脚搓搓右脚，忽然之间感觉小腹间传来股温热，就像是被人贴了个暖宝宝一样，但是那热可比暖宝宝要燥的多，顺着小腹往胸口上窜，让他呼吸发紧，又顺着腿根往下身蔓延…就好像刚欣赏完知名P开头N结尾的 ‘爱情动作学习网站’一样，热的他口干舌燥，下半身好像也有抬头的迹象。 

他不舒服的动了动，想说张仲元这身子是什么毛病。下意识的挠了挠有点发痒的脖子，侧头间看见樊霄堂一脸惊悚，好像他变身成了什么毛骨悚然的怪物。 

然后就问到了一股更浓烈的酒香，才反应过来，那酒味是从自己身上发出去的。

小声问樊霄堂，“我身上这怎么回事？” 

还没等樊霄堂回答，桌案那头的皇帝哥们一皱眉头。“你雨露期到了？” 

他又懵逼。“嗯？什么雨露期？” 怎么又是他不懂的词汇。

那边白眉毛就像是被扎了尾巴根儿似的叫。“大胆！竟敢不禀报雨露期，试图勾引圣上！”

这回皇帝哥们没拦着那白眉毛，直接捂着鼻子从凳子上站起来，马上要走的架势。

什么玩意？雨露期到底是什么，再说他这身体不皇帝媳妇儿吗？怎么勾引皇帝还不对了？想这个的时候不知道觉得脑袋里混酱酱的，就真的好像是喝了整坛子烈酒。   
浑身发热，呼吸急促，脑子也开始有那么一点点不清醒。 

不过有一点儿他还知道，皇帝哥们现在走了的话，这白眉毛肯定不会给他好果子吃。 

索性站起来，想去拦皇帝哥们不让他走，谁知道跪太久了站起来走了两步脚就麻的站不住，一下扑那哥们身上，因为那哥们过高，他像是个人形挂件似的挂他身上，一股更浓的酒气从脖子上冒出来，正好让王九龙闻了个结结实实。 

之后一阵油酥甜味混进酒里，张九龄才发现刚刚闻到的那股甜味不是谁在屋子里放了点心，而是皇帝哥们身上发出来的。 

他下意识点评。“你身上还挺好闻的。”

白眉毛听了大惊。“圣上的易感期不是还远吗？臣这就给您拿中和丹来。”

他们圣上是出了名的讨厌坤泽，所以身边的他们这群下人和得宠的几个妃子基本都是中庸，根本闻不到乾元身上的信香味儿。   
于是慌慌张张的出门去差人拿药，就听得身后一声。“都出去。” 

白眉毛再回头就瞧见，他们圣上王九龙正拖着张贵人的领子往那宽大的龙椅上压。马上就懂了，连忙挥手，“听到没，都出去，都出去。” 

自己也慌慌张张的往外跑，顺手拽了还跪在地上发懵的樊霄堂一起走。 

木门咣铛一声关上，张九龄身上的衣服却被拉开。脖子上某个敏感处被咬了一口的张九龄忽然清醒了不少，才忽然意识到现在这个情形有问题，有大问题。 

“等等？你…圣上这是要睡我？”

使劲推了王九龙一把却没推开，反倒是自己胸口上的伤口又被抻到了，疼的他一缩身子。王九龙嗤笑了一声，自己站起来，边解衣扣边说。  
“受了伤都不忘勾引朕，还打算玩欲拒还迎？” 

这一疼张九龄就更清醒了，当下就想跑…他可是想身心健康的回现代的，就算现在这身体不是他自己的，那他妈也想让是让人采了菊花，留下难以磨灭的心理阴影。

于是硬套上一脸谄笑，一边把扯坏了的衣扣往回扣，一边试图合理分析。“不是，圣上，您看啊，您不是说都不喜欢什么坤…坤什么…反正就是我这种吗？您与其看我这玩意” 他往自己胯下意有所指的看了一眼。“不如找几个别的什么妃子什么的，您都是皇帝了，找什么样的没有啊，找几个不行啊？您就一次翻他个十个八个多牌子，轮番伺候您，怎么样？” 

没想到换来的是捏在下巴上的一只手掌，那巴掌大的给他半张脸都包了去，手劲大的几乎能给他下颚骨捏碎，完全压过了手掌里的老茧磨蹭皮肤带来的疼。 

捏着他的下巴，王九龙边拉里衣上的缎带边眯着眼睛盯着张九龄的眼睛说话。  
“之前每次看你都是一副唯唯诺诺噤若寒蝉的样子，不知道你竟还能如此伶牙俐齿，不过朕奉劝你煞风景的话少说，朕的脾气什么样，难道你不知道？”

心说跪了一会儿还真忘了刚才这哥们还拿人脑袋当西瓜切来着。张九龄双手抱在皇帝哥们捏着他下巴的大爪子上，瞪圆了噙着泪光的眼睛，被擒的小动物似的点了点头…操，是真他妈疼啊，这哥们这是手爪子还是铁钳子？

被放开之后深呼吸了好几下才缓过来，看皇帝哥们解开里衣，露出里面的结实的手臂，厚实胸肌，小腹上他只在健身软件上看见过的真实六块腹肌，还有上面看起来相当狰狞的一道半尺长疤痕… 

好不容易喘上来的气又堵肺管子里了，低头看了一眼张仲元这小身板…比他自己的还不如…腰细的根条上吊绳子成精了似的…这都不是心理阴影的问题了，是真他妈有可能被压成二级伤残。

看这哥们是没什么沟通的可能性了，于是趁那哥们转身丢衣服的空档，抬脚就朝那哥们胯下踹去，想说先跑了再说，跑不了也无非就是砍口呗，怎么死都是死，没头还是没屁股有什么区别。 

可惜那哥们就跟后背肌肉上也长了眼睛似的，手一抓就给他脚腕子擒了，还向他自己拖了过去。

“腿是不想要了是吗？” 

“要要要，还要。”

手上稍一使力就捏的张九龄痛呼了一声，本能的去抓自己被擒的那只脚。  
这龙椅大概也是皇帝平时小憩的地方，比正常椅子长出许多，将将有普通一张折叠床的大小，不过也架不住让张九龄这么一个大活人在上面打滚，稍微一动，就差掉掉下去，被王九龙伸手，一把捞住，又丢回椅子正中央，就跟他他妈的是个草扎出来没什么重量似的。

“那就规矩点。自己把衣服脱了。” 

张九龄有一种心如死灰的感觉，沟通沟通不了，打又打不过。难不成今天他这朵小嫩菊真就要折在这儿？一紧张，连嘴都不利索了。 “脱，脱，脱衣服？” 

皇帝哥们看起来有点不耐烦。“难不成要朕帮你宽衣解带？” 

“不，不是。” 问题他就真这么自解衣袋，两腿一开，躺平撅腚，任君来操？

正悲凉呢，皇帝哥们好看的眉毛一皱，凸着血管的手掌一伸，说了声。“麻烦。” 他那一身很喜欢的青色长袍就成了飘着棉花的两片，紧接着里面的里衣相同命运，露出里面明明很瘦，却看起来莫名饱满柔软的一身小肉肉。 

身上忽然一凉，激的张九龄忽然升起一种马上就要死于虎口的危机感，吞咽了一口，连对面这是谁都忘了。 “哥们儿，哥们儿，你别想不开啊，一入菊花深似海啊，再想直回来可就难了。”

他这一串词儿，对面的皇帝哥们显然是没听懂，只有点不解的说了声“啰嗦”，就掰开他的腿半跪到椅子上，从也是明黄色的亵裤里掏出那根 ‘龙鞭’ 。

张九龄的眼睛瞬间又瞪大了几分，忘了问这是什么朝代了，难道选皇帝的标准是比鸟大小吗？

“操！要死了。” 

说着翻身又要跑…又让人按了回去，这次使的力气颇大，撞的他后脑勺磕在木质椅子面上，duang的一声响，头顶的发簪都震下来一些，紧接着身下的裤子就被扯掉，皇帝哥们显然是不太满意于他的胯下风景，看到什么有害光线似的别开视线，抬手就给他翻了个个儿，摆出一个小屁股朝上的姿势。

张仲元还没来及为这危险的体位震惊，就感觉什么东西戳进了他的后穴，鲜明的异物入侵感让他汗毛直立，哆哆嗦嗦的扭头说。

“圣，圣上，别…”

结果根本没人听他说什么，手指退出去，王九龙直接握着下身抵在张九龄的后穴上，还没等他的求完饶，直接挺腰贯穿。

“啊！好疼啊。”   
张九龄发出一声，按他自己的话说，分外娘们的尖叫声。一瞬间疼的仿佛要昏过去，本能手脚并用的想跑，可惜一条腿被人抓在手里，使出去的力气就那么轻易的被卸掉了，动的几下仿佛痉挛一般，浑身发抖，胸口上将将贴合的伤口也裂开了，丝丝的渗着血，眼睛里的泪珠儿根本不受控制的刷刷掉。 

王九龙这边也没有好过很多，跟男人他也是第一次，并不知道男人可以紧到这种程度。咬着牙说了声。

“坤泽就是麻烦。”

之后一股甜香飘到满屋子都是，被正短而急的喘息着的张九龄吸了去，那股燥热感却又涌了上来，心痒的他有些开始顾不上疼，反倒是混身都心痒难耐，让他想扭动还想呻吟，最后只是动了动腰，感觉身下溢出些液体，随着王九龙的抽出滴了几滴到大腿上。 

忽然的抽离让张九龄得到了片刻喘息，也本能的觉得有些空虚，紧接着微颤的身子就又被抓住了，王九龙抓着他的腰侧，不管不顾的撞击进去。 

“啊！痛啊。” 

即便是得到了润滑，那股仿佛被撕裂的疼痛感还是难以忽视，他绷紧身子，眼泪流的乱七八糟，一只手抓着椅子靠背，一只手扣着椅子边缘，两只手都抓的骨节泛白。咬着牙啜泣。

身上人似乎对他一点儿怜悯都没有，仍旧撞的他几乎灵魂出窍，整个身子都摆的不像话。

只是他一喊疼，甜香味就更浓烈一点，后穴涌出来的汁水也就越多，慢慢的那伴着抽泣的拍打声终于泛起几分缠绵的水泽声，哭昏头了的张九龄不知道是因为缺氧还是被那真甜香味勾的，脑子里浑浑噩噩的，反倒能体会出几分乐趣来。 

仰着脖子发出几声啜泣似的呻吟，头顶的发簪随着身后人的动作一摆一摆的，最终啪嗒一声掉到了地上，柔顺的长发散了满背，发烧扫过王九龙顶过来的小腹，搔的他有些痒，看张九龄一副摇摇欲坠，就要跪不住的样子，索性给他拦腰抱起，放到桌案上，给他摆成个坐在桌沿上，手撑着桌面的姿势，扶着兴致正好的阳物，又朝张九龄的花穴撞了进去。 

“呜呜。” 

张九龄本能的呜咽了一下，紧接着就是一阵呻吟。王九龙抱着他的一条腿，另一手撑着桌沿，看他挂着泪珠的双眼失神，竟生出几分他自己都觉得陌生的怜悯，问了句。

“还疼？” 

张九龄这时候大概神志已经不在，只是有点哀怨的看了他一眼，伸手揽了他的肩膀，靠在他身上，额头抵着他锁骨，说了声。“你好香。” 

这没头没脑的一句话成功让他又硬了几分，身子一僵，简直就像是被这个不起眼的坤泽的酒香气醉了去，险些直接泄了，使了好些精神力才稳住，拨开张九龄背后的头发，结实的手臂揽住细腰。

说了句。“这可是你挑起来的。”


	3. 伴君侧 6

6 

去的路上，张九龄就估摸着这哥们不是真要审他，如果要审人至少得原告被告一起带着吧，光带他一个算什么？难不成还是不分青红皂白直接动私刑？

就算是要动私刑，皇帝要杀人，特别是这个皇帝要杀人，要用分时间地点吗？随手一刀就能给他解决了，何必费这么大劲给他领回去再杀？

这么一分析，张九龄觉得自己八成又要屁股不保，想到这儿他多少还有点紧张…好歹是当了23年笔直如笔的钢铁直男，说要去睡男人口high容易，这男人真到他面前得动真格的了，也难免有点犯怂。  
而且说到底他才是那个被上的，里外里他还是算吃亏，可是说吃亏吧，那天做到最后他也不是没爽到…然后又莫名其妙想起那天晚上的画面…所以这也不全是坏事？  
诶，想着想着脸都红了。

张九龄拍了拍脸，心说他这羞涩个什么劲儿。他听说过有些女人会对拿走自己处子之身的人产生感情…难不成他这还被虐待出感情来了？

去去去去去，这念头一出来就让他轰一边儿去了，他疯了他，喜欢旁边这白眉毛太监他也不可能喜欢这成精的炉灰渣子，现代男人再怎么渣，好歹睡之前还是得哄着来的，这哥们可好，睡前不哄，睡着后灌药，再睡还是他么让他自己跟着轿子走。

他他么现在有把刀，都想捅这哥们一下…要是他能打的过的话。

总之想想走走，一路又到了那个第一天被抬来的那个什么什么殿，张九龄还没看清那匾额上的三团蚯蚓似的字，就让白眉毛催促着进去了，不过这次这老家伙态度可好太多了，非但没有阴阳怪气的骂，还颇狗腿子的弓背抬手跟他说了声 “您注意脚下。”

还一路护着他看他两条腿都夸过门槛才又点头哈腰的关门出去了。

张九龄对这老家伙一皮克好印象都没有，不知道他葫芦里又打算卖什么LSD…又想吐槽古代人这门槛都做这么高是想督促自己多运动别发胖吗？再一抬头就看见一个每一个摆件都明晃晃的闪着 ‘我很贵也很高贵，随便拿一个回去都够你吃一辈子’的超宽敞卧室，中间一张红木雕花大床显眼，旁边摆了张跟御书房那张差不多，让张九龄充满回忆的桌案。

一瞬间脸又有点红，结果就看那哥们理下了衣摆坐在椅子上，朝他抬了下下巴说。

“过来。” 

张九龄犹豫了两秒钟不到，朝那哥们的方向坦然迈步…尽人事听天命，说要给这哥们睡明白，那就被畏畏缩缩的。

结果……

“把你那日在春宴上唱的那个词再给朕唱一遍。”

张九龄：“嗯？” 不是，这篇不都翻过去了吗？怎么还带翻旧账的，难道这哥们真像樊霄堂说的那么小心眼儿？？？

不过不管怎么说跪就对了，麻溜的杵到地上。“臣” 咦…“臣妾那天…日不知，不知…” 不知什么啊？是说不知道他叫王九龙？那就估计得被治个不敬的罪，说不知道他这么小心眼？那更好，直接杀头了。

张九龄这边正急，听见头上传来一声。“起来。” 又接了一声。“唱。” 

张九龄抬头，看见那哥们微皱着眉，手指敲着桌面，一副不耐烦的模样，没明白这哥们自己唱的是哪出。  
不过皇帝说的话就是圣旨，让他起就起呗，让唱就唱呗，这段他几乎倒背如流的贯口，他还不是张口就来。

“高高山上一老僧，身穿衲头几千层。若问老僧的年高迈，曾记得黄河九澄清…”

……

这次直接把整本玲珑塔都背完了，那哥们也没有让他停的意思，反倒闭着眼睛，惯常锁紧的眉毛也难得的松弛开，一副在洗浴中心泡热水池子的舒坦样。

张九龄还是没明白那哥们的意思，小心的问了句。“圣上，唱完了。” 

那哥们才睁眼睛，“你还会别的吗？” 

“会？” 

“那继续唱。” 

张九龄：？

那行吧。

……

张九龄把他会的那几段贯口都背了个遍，背的他口干舌燥，看皇帝哥们还那副不知道睡没睡的样子。 

自己咕哝了一句。“背完了，也不会别的了。”

半天没听见回应，还以为那哥们真睡着了，又听见一声。 “过来。” 

他想他还嫌听不清楚还是怎么的，于是磨磨蹭蹭的走过去，忽然被拦腰搂过去，后背靠着皇帝哥们，坐进他腿间，感觉有湿热的呼吸打在脖颈上，稍微有些痒。 

“你是不是雨露期又到了？”

张九龄：“嗯？” 

这话题是不是转的有些快？

“所以才在那儿等朕路过。” 

这是又以为他耍小心思要勾引他呢，心说哥们你也自我感觉太良好了…转头一想也没毛病，他的确是想来着，谁知道你不给机会啊。不过偶遇这次还真不是。于是诚实说。“还真不是，纯粹偶然。”

而且雨露期那东西他到底也没太弄明白，听樊霄堂解释了一通，就知道一个月得有那么一两天，就跟女孩子的大姨妈似的，于是他暂且就拿雨露期当大姨妈理解了。 

“那为何你身上的信香气如此浓？” 王九龙又嗅了一口，说话声音低低沉沉的。让张九龄多少觉得有点…性感。 

之后那股子甜香味就又飘进鼻子里。明明是那种可爱甜蜜能让人放松的味道，真闻到身体里去却是跟火焰似的点的他这把小柴火架子瞬间烈焰冲天，一股热浪顺着四肢蔓延全身，没几下他就觉得连呼吸里都带着热度，一股淡淡的酒味也飘了出来。 

王九龙在隔着衣服捏了下他已经挺立的乳*头，说。“还不承认。” 

张九龄心想你爱怎么想怎么想吧，反正他百口莫辩。而且屁股底下明显坐了个又硬又热的东西，顶着他心痒痒的…得来全不费功夫…这骗身骗心骗家产的机会这不都送到他屁股下面了吗？   
老子就让你看看什么叫阅片无数。 

然后没说话，稍微动了动屁股，好像是不经意的，又刻意的用臀尖蹭过男人的敏感部位。能感觉屁股下面的东西又不可思议的大了一截，简直要隔着衣服就捅进他屁股里。 

这皇帝哥们是行动派，二话不说就抱着他往床上扔…这回是实打实的龙床，大小比现代的King Size Bed还大上那么一圈，上面铺了层软硬适中的明黄色褥子，周围八根盘龙木柱，上面的浮雕栩栩如生，幔帐婆娑，怎么看怎么奢华，并且重点是…扔上去不硌屁股。

这次张九龄不等那哥们发话，自己动手解了衣扣…他一共也没有几身好衣服，再坏樊霄堂又该心疼了…脱完还有功夫帮皇帝哥们解个裤带。结果那哥们还不高兴了，又捏了他的下巴，脸凑到离他5公分的距离都不到的地方，那张白净好看的脸在张九龄眼睛里清晰的放大又变成一团朦胧美。问他。

“今日为何如此主动？” 

张九龄想说您可真是位爷，您可太难伺候了，拒绝不行，主动也不行，你他妈皇帝心海底针啊。不过好在这回这哥们并没有真使劲，捏着他下巴也没有很疼，手掌里的老茧蹭的他只是微微疼，也微微暧昧。于是太大胆猜测，主动要比玩羞涩好，这哥们儿可能是好热辣小野猫那口。  
于是伸手拽了王九龙还没脱掉的里衣衣襟，使劲，想把王九龙拽的离自己近些，却没拽动，于是自己贴上去，温温软软的皮肤贴上王九龙那身结实的肌肉，才知道原来那身肌肉虽然看起来很冷很硬，贴上去却还是温暖舒服的，微微的带来几分让人心悸的酥麻。笑嘻嘻的说

“想你了呗。” 

中肯的说，张仲元这身体的确是不错… 身材修长，骨架均匀，瘦，但是不会过份纤细，柔韧，但不会过份绵软。虽然没有什么胸，但是胜在丰臀细腰。虽然是个男的，乍看上去却是雌雄莫辨，也不知道是不是坤泽都是这个样子，总之从一个直男看约炮对象的角度来说，张九龄可以给张仲元这身体打9分，一分扣在怎么说也不是女人上。

而且这皇帝哥们看来对他还是比较满意的，他能明显感觉对面的身体一紧，胸膛里的呼吸也急促了些，压着他就往床上倒。 

“等一下。” 

张九龄急急叫停，推了下王九龙沉的跟个磨盘似的肩膀，看他主子一脸不悦。赶紧解释。“怕圣上您不舒服，我先准备一下。” 

起身跪在王九龙腿间，手伸到自己腿间，两根指头挤开臀逢摸进自己后穴里…有点羞耻，但是羞耻总比2天不能下地强。

没吃过猪头但也见过猪跑，在大学一整个寝室一起看黄片的那会儿，也有那品味独特的小伙伴给他妈推荐过GV，虽然一个寝室的人都吵吵 “太恶心了太恶心了”，但是架不住年轻人好奇心旺盛，也多少看过两眼。

努力回忆当时看过的画面，张九龄动着手指头，一出一进的开拓，慢慢的越插越深，直到他的整根手指都被穴口吞了去，指尖擦到某个小凸起，一阵快感直冲小腹，让他咬着下唇发出一点儿小声音。 

一致耐着性子看他 ‘表演’ 的王九龙终于耗尽了几乎略等于无的耐心，低头咬上他胸口上的茱萸，抓着他的小屁股挤了根手指到他后穴里，跟他自己的手指一起进出。 

王九龙的体格比他大，手指也不是长了一星半点儿。

张九龄戳手指是为了开拓自己让他自己好过一点儿，王九龙的手指头就干脆是根操他一样了。张九龄自己的手指头拿出去之后，王九龙干脆戳了三根手指头进去，全心全意的操着他敏感点，没几下就戳大他下身泥泞不堪，身子也软的不行，干脆整个人靠到他身上去，像个求抱抱的小猫咪似的往他胸膛上钻。说。 

“好，好了。” 

王九龙却不理他，直到他短促的叫了一声，射出些乳白色的液体，王九龙才抽出手指看了看。张九龄胸口挂着些汗珠，急促的起伏不定，似乎看见王九龙嘴角似乎划过一丝笑意，仿佛是个小孩看见了什么引人兴趣的玩具，但是那笑容实在是太短暂了，几乎像是个错觉，而且马上，皇帝大人就掰开他的膝盖，握着龙鞭给他插了个彻底。 

就算做过准备，真龙天子这尺寸还是让他叫了一声。

“太深了！ 

只是这次明显好接纳多了，快感也来的猛烈的多，随着身上这位真龙变身打桩机，专注的撞着他的屁股，爽的他乳头都跟着抖，从小声压着呻吟到叫到嗓子都有些哑，中途又单靠被操屁股射了一次，才等到皇帝哥们猛插了几下射了他一屁股 ‘龙种’。

这下张九龄满身都是湿淋淋的了，发簪早就不知道晃到哪儿去，长发散了满床，乏力的躺在床上喘气，还在想下一步是乖巧的穿衣服就走给皇帝哥们留个不粘人的印象呢，还是上去求亲亲抱抱营造一种惹人怜爱的假象。

就像条煎带鱼似的被翻了个面，已经被撞的通红的小屁股上按上了只大爪子，好一顿搓揉之后又挨了一巴掌，打的他 “啊！” 了一声。却叫的身后人发出一声低沉的哼笑，紧接着臀瓣又被分开，一根热的发烫的巨物擦着他敏感的穴口又戳了进来……

“继续叫。”


	4. 伴君侧 9

9

“等等！”眼瞧着又四个太监举着毯子抓野猫似的朝他过来，张九龄摆出一个叶问的姿势，警惕的问。“你们要干嘛？” 

阮兆启笑模笑样的耐心的解释，“圣上这次下的是侍寝召，按例都得是您先沐浴宽衣再用毯子包了给圣上呈上去。这次圣上的召下的急，您这沐浴就免了，衣服您得让下人帮您…”

说着朝樊霄堂威胁似的使了个眼色，真人演示了一把 ‘变脸比翻书都快’，再看张九龄的时候就又是一张和颜悦色的脸。“请吧。” 

说罢樊霄堂还真伸小手过来要帮他解衣扣，张九龄回手就敲了他小脑袋瓜子一记。“打住！” 转头又问阮兆启。“圣上不说他从来不白天翻牌子吗？你们怎么证明这次是真的有圣旨？”

也不怪他多心，的确是他第一次挨刀时候走的剧情跟现在一摸一样，而且据他这阵子的观察，张九南说的没错，那皇帝哥们也真没骗他，这哥们翻牌子翻的不勤，一周大概两三回…勉强达到一个健康成年男子的那个啥频率标准…而且除了他被诓的那回，还没见哪院白天被抬出人出。 

“哎哟，我这张脸还不够证明吗？小主呀。真是圣上要召您，而且还不放心别的太监来传旨，特意让老臣自己过来跑一趟。” 阮兆启拿出居委会大妈劝复婚的苦口婆心来。

张九龄看了他一眼，知道这老家伙也算是皇帝哥们身边的红人，好像真还没干过这种跑腿儿的差事。不过又退了一步，满身上下都是拒绝。“去可以，不能用那破毯子，也别抬，我自己走。” 

这样就算真有事他也能跑能叫人，而且更重要的是…不用光天白日的让人给抬出去，绕着皇宫丢人。 

阮兆启面露难色：“那这可是抗旨呀。”

张九龄：“有事儿我自己扛着。”

……

于是，在看见张九龄自己迈步进寝殿的时候，那哥们眼睛里明显里有一丝意外，转瞬间就变成个似笑非笑的表情，把又把那件枣红色大褂穿出来的张九龄从脚下扫到头顶，然后才撂了下长袍下摆，坐到椅子上去，一手手肘抵在扶手上拳头撑着下巴，一手拍了下另一边的扶手。

“先唱一段儿。” 

张九龄：嗯？ 不是侍寝吗？怎么又变卦了？ 

不是他急着脱裤子，实在是这一路他走的有些辛苦，跟那些太监扯皮那会儿还好，真走上路的时候他就发现他脖子某处皮肤越来越热，肚子里的那团火也越燃越旺，烧的他整个人都不太舒服。

进了这哥们的寝殿，一股子香甜可口的香气窜进鼻腔，简直犹如火上浇油，烧的他脑子一瞬间都空白了那么一刹那，再回神呼吸里好像都带着火苗，要不是长袍够厚，下半身简直要藏不住，身体后面也隐隐约约又有东西往下淌，里裤好像都被浸湿了，现在凉凉的贴着他的屁股，又粘又痒，让他想伸手去拉一拉，还想动一动腰。

不过皇帝老哥说想听曲，他也没办法说不。木门又在身后合上，把初春的寒气阻隔在外，更显得满屋子空气被炭火烘的又热又燥，张九龄感觉又有滴汗从脖颈滑到领子里，趁从身后腰带里抽出他那副新作的快板到功夫，抬手背擦了下脖子上的汗…想说带板儿，本来是想万一皇帝哥们睡舒爽了之后给他点时间才艺展示，谁成想一进门就用上了。

打快板是张九龄刚上初中没多久开始学的东西，也不是谁逼他的，单纯就是喜欢听这竹子碰竹子的清脆声，这跟他后来报考曲艺系乃至后来走上相声演员这条路都多多少少有些关系。说起来也算是他的童子功了，所以即便是浑身躁的喉咙发紧，脑子也渐渐开始不清明，这一段儿玲珑塔还是打的一点错儿没有，只是那唱词就不一定了。 

不过他也管不了那么多，满眼睛里只有不远处凳子上坐着的那个高个儿男人，看他一双好看的眼睛饶有趣味的落在自己身上，宽阔的手掌包着打磨的光亮的扶手有一下没一下的磨蹭，满脑子都是之前那手掌从他腰侧滑向后背时带来的战栗感，戳进身体里时代来的满足。 

一曲终了，张九龄已经开始觉得腿软的要站不住了，偷偷摸了下屁股，隔着长袍也能感觉手掌下泛着湿气，眼前的人影儿也一晃一晃的罩上层水雾。

皇帝哥们嘴角挂着一个弧度清晰的笑，说。“再来一曲。” 

张九龄有点机械的举起板，又闻到一股更浓烈的香气扑面，让他呼吸一滞，从里往外冒出种‘想要’的念头，手指头都开始不听话。  
快板啪嗒一声掉到地上，低头看那板儿的时候张九龄忽然想通了，这哥们儿哪儿是想听曲，就是他么在耍他。 

他也终于弄明白了什么叫 ‘雨露期’ …大概就是换种说法的 ‘发*情期’，要不是还有那么一丁丁点儿理智，他简直直接扑过来扒了那哥们的衣服求他操自己。 

不过就张九龄再抬头的功夫，仅剩的那点理智也化成灰烬了，直接抗了旨，抬腿朝王九龙慢慢走过去，伸手摸上领子上的扣子，一颗一颗的解开，拉开衣襟，把长袍从肩头抖落。拉开里衣带子的时候，一脚踢开缠到脚踝上的大褂，脱的一丝不挂的之后刚好走到王九龙跟前，伸手去解王九龙的扣子，却被一只大手抓了脖子，硬拉到跟王九龙平视的位置。雾气满满的圆眼睛对上一双微眯起的黑眸。听他说。 

“之前你三番五次的拦朕的轿子，学了这些个奇怪的曲子哄朕开心，趁雨露期侯在朕会路过的地方等朕带你回去…这么处心积虑，最近怎么又成日躲在院子里不出，是还打算跟朕玩欲擒故纵这一招，还是见了那武功高强的杨九郎芳心暗许了？”

张九龄能感觉出这皇帝哥们话里话外有质问他的意思，听起来似乎还那么点生气，但是具体因为什么，已经不是他现在的脑子能分析出来的了，只是着魔了似的盯着那一开一合的粉红嘴唇，觉得它们看上去分外好亲的样子。

王九龙眉头又皱了皱似乎是对张九龄这个不回答的态度颇为不满，又捏紧了一点他的脖子，手指磨蹭着他脖颈上细小的绒毛，又开口道。“说。”

张九龄只觉得王九龙的手指头磨蹭的他更心痒难耐，终是受不了，抬起条腿，膝盖落在王九龙腿上的同时，双手捧起王九龙的脸，亲了上去，舌尖勾着王九龙的，讨好似的纠缠，直亲的满口都是香甜味，觉得这皇帝哥们再不上他他就真要暴毙而亡了，才松开让他亲的一时都顾不上抓他脖子的王九龙，两只小手摸着王九龙结实，但是现在起伏急促的胸口，迷迷糊糊的想这个破黄色可真显手黑，亲的饱满透红闪着水泽的嘴唇微微开合，说。

“请圣上狠狠责罚我。” 

张九龄算是彻底领教了‘雨露期’的厉害，根本不需要多做开拓，已经湿的不成样子的后穴只稍稍抗议了一小会儿就轻易接纳了王九龙的龙根，等王九龙开始有规律的动腰，张九龄就只剩放肆呻吟的份儿，两条骨肉均匀的蜜色腿缠上王九龙的腰，就好像怕人跑了似的勾住。 

肉嘟嘟的脸上布满潮红，小狗崽儿似的圆眼睛，此时眼底带媚，略微嘶哑的叫着。“操我，就是那儿。”

一张脸上奇妙的组合着清纯与放荡，分外冲突，又莫名引人发狂。 

王九龙一向不觉得自己是个好淫的主儿，对床第之间的事儿一向节制，仅为满足基本欲望。他自己也颇为不解为什么偏偏对这个放在一片片莺莺燕燕里相当不起眼的男性坤泽如此欲罢不能。而且第一次要他寝室还能解释为是刚好撞上易感期，可这二次还有现在这第三次…

又快速的抽插了几下，射进被他撞的通红的小屁股里，听身下人呜咽了一声抖着双腿又射出些液体，把已经有些粘腻的被褥浸的更湿，一部分还溅到他自己的腰腹间，本应该是很让人生厌的一件事，可是他低头看了一眼，拿过个帕子擦了，又觉得没什么大不了的。 

穿好里衣，下床，捞过件外袍披上，外面一直候着的阮兆启听了脚步声弓着腰推门进来，身后跟着的两个侍女上前帮他整理衣带。

另外两个低头捧着新被褥的侍女候在阮兆启后面，阮兆启小心的问。 “圣上，奴才这就唤张贵人起来？” 

王九龙回头瞄了眼龙床上睡的正酣的张九龄…不知道是梦见了什么，微皱了眉毛扁了扁嘴，一副被人欺负了的模样。  
忽然就弯了一下嘴角，从后衣领里拨出长发，说。“罢了，今日就让他宿在这儿。” 想了想又瞧了眼侍女手里的被子，对阮兆启说。“盖一下。”

阮兆启立刻从侍女手里接过被子。“遵命。”

也许是嫌弃睡的不舒服，说话的功夫张九龄自己翻了个身，从湿乎乎的地方滚到个干爽的位置，露出一个线条流畅的光滑后背，峰谷的腰侧和峰顶的小屁股。   
王九龙忽然就觉得这屋子里人多的让人心烦，从阮兆启手里抓了锦被，大步走到床边，扬手撒网似的把被子盖到张九龄身上。

回头说了声，“都出去。” 才穿过一屋子惊的不敢抬头的侍女太监，出屋去了。


	5. 伴君侧12

Warning：这章小皇帝也非常不怎么温柔（一开始），只能吃甜食的这章不要看了哟，我可先说了哟，不要骂大楠哟，骂的话会删评论还拉黑哒～～～～

12

跪在地上，又是无聊的左jio搓右jiojio，张九龄断定今天皇帝哥们儿应该是生气了。 

因为： 

一，他已经跪了有一阵子了，也没见那哥们让他起来。

二，虽然那哥们像往常那样坐在椅子上，一手盘了串珠子，一手翻着桌上的文卷，就拿他当透明的似的自己该干么干么。但是隔上一阵子，就会儿转脸微低着视线瞧他一眼，总让张九龄有种他在无声质问：‘说！你哪儿错了？想不到就继续想！’ 的感觉。

三，中途阮总管进来过一次，伏在皇帝哥们耳边低声说了什么话，虽然内容张九龄听不见，但是他猜八成跟他有关，因为阮总管中途下意识的瞄过他一眼，而且皇帝哥们儿听完之后盘着珠子的手劲明显儿又大了不少，一副拿那珠子当他脑袋，想一爪子捏碎的样子。

可是为什么呢…张九龄揉揉跪的生疼的膝盖皱眉头，回忆他这阵子干了什么值得罚的事儿……

仔细一想还真有，耍马贵人，打劫内务府，砍御花园的竹子，胁迫御膳坊的厨子做菜少放糖多放辣…

不过这些事儿他之前也没少干啊…怎么今天才想起来要罚他？……怎么这后宫皇帝床上那点儿传的那么快，别的事儿就信息滞后成这个样子？？？

而且就算是现在才发现他犯了诸如此类的错误，犯得着皇帝哥们儿亲自来审吗？

思前想后，张九龄都觉得不至于，不对，肯定不是因为这事儿，但是具体因为什么他还是想不到，总不会是因为他这两天在御花园打板吧？也没听说皇宫里有公共场合不让外放音乐这项规定呀。

到底是为什么生气了呢……  
到底该怎么承认错误呢……  
这哥们的心思怎么就这么难猜呢……

当了23年单身狗的张九龄，忽然有了种自己有了女朋友的错觉！

可是偷偷抬头又瞄了眼似乎想跟他死磕到底的皇帝哥们儿，想这 ‘女朋友’ 可太不好惹了，个大有劲，说捏死你就能捏死你，是实际意义上的动一动手指头就能让你死。 

不过这个‘女朋友’的错觉给了他点思路，那就是 ‘哄’ 啊，女朋友生气可不就得哄怎么的，管他是犯了什么错误呢，总之哄就对了。 

而且他这个膝盖哟，也真是受不了再跪了，于是讨好的叫了声 “圣上。”   
等了半天也没听到回应，张九龄刚想再叫，才听见一声冷淡的。“嗯。” 

张九龄一乐，想，‘有戏！’ 再接再厉道：“我…臣妾错了。” 

“哦？”   
这 ‘哦’差不多就等于 ‘你知道你哪儿错了吗？’ 管他错哪儿了，总之继续承认错误。

“我…臣妾不该惹的圣上不开心。” 

“是吗？” 

“是。”张九龄心想你这一个词两个词的蹦是什么意思？捧哏呢吗？继续说。“臣妾知道错了，求圣上原谅。” 

那皇帝哥们总算多说了几个字：“求朕原谅，你倒是说说，朕因何事生气，又为何要对你开恩？” 

张九龄心想我要是知道你为什么生气就好了！你特么一个大老爷们，心细的跟针眼儿似的，哪儿不高兴你就说啊，妈的，问问问！问我，我他妈哪儿知道啊？ 

不过不知道为什么生气，他多少还是知道点儿怎么让他开恩的。男人嘛，全身上下最重要的血就那200cc，去了上边就不去下面，去了下面就回不了上面。 

于是膝盖在地上蹭着走了几步，疼的他一个趔趄，手撑在地上扶了一下才又直回去，再抬头感觉皇帝哥们似乎在椅子上动了一下，不过还是那副无动于衷的表情，他也没理会，只顾着蹭到那哥们跟前，小手摸上那哥们的大腿，一点点试探着往前摸，像是按摩似的轻轻揉捏，能感觉布料下的肌肉一点点的变的紧绷。  
那哥们脸上的表情冰山似的毫无波澜，不过也没有阻止他的意思，就那么看着他一点点的摸到个格外滚烫的部分，微微挑了下眉毛，似乎在问，就这样？

张九龄表面上嘿嘿一笑，心里慌的一批。  
第一次被操屁股属实是他被迫，不过一旦开了这个头，第二次第三次第一百次也就没什么区别了，何况他也不是没尝到乐趣，索性就当是穿越旅行的特色项目了。   
可是这口就……

妈的！他他妈可是个直男啊！批还没有见过一个真的，就要去口别的男人的鸟了。 

张九龄内心流泪，不过舍不得舌头套不着大黄‘狼’，大不了就是回去拿盐水漱它两个小时的口，恶心一阵子也总比跪到瘸要强。 

一番心里建设之后，小心翼翼的解了那哥们儿的裤带，刚往下扒了截儿裤子，一根大白棒子不请自来，已经半亢奋的对着他的脸…他妈的，谁说的这哥们那方便有病，来来来你们自己来试试。

张九龄看着那棒子，喉咙发紧，往常都是隔着段距离观察，这么近距离搥到眼前…果然是天生好鸟！形状好看，肤色浅淡，连上面的血管和青筋都分布的相当有艺术美，就是这Size堪称人间凶器，让张九龄有点担心窒息而亡。

有点迟疑的双手握上，指头下的灼热触感热的他一阵心悸，抬头询问的看了眼皇帝哥们，心说也不知道古代人有没有咬这项业务，要是这哥们接受不了那就最好了，用下面解决他多少还算是有那么一丢丢的实践经验。  
结果就见那哥们嘴角挂了一点点笑，拳头撑着脸侧，朝他微微歪头，一脸：请开始你的表演。 

妈的，行吧。

他得庆幸这哥们还是挺爱干净的，据他上次来的观察，基本是一天两次大澡盆，睡前一次，下朝后一次，也不知道是不是因为这个原因才白的发光，总之吞进嘴里没什么让人反感的味道，反倒能闻到点儿淡淡的药香，只是这尺寸还是很难克服。   
他拼尽全力也就能含进去三分之一…这还不停的顶到他喉咙，让他一阵阵犯恶心。 

口活不行，手上功夫来凑，没吃过真猪肉，但他可看过成百上千部肥猪跑，一边儿收着口腔卖力吮吸，一边用手握着龙根的底部撸动，另一只手揉着两只囊袋，争取给皇帝哥们儿提供全方位立体化的刺激，争取早日获得原谅。 

可惜那哥们一杆金枪如一坚挺，吮的他脸颊酸胀麻木，舌头感觉都不是自己的了，还是一点儿要发射的意思都没有。  
张九龄自己的口水倒是滴滴答答的从他的嘴角流出，渗了一下巴，黏糊糊的粘了他满手，撸的皇帝哥们的龙根也亮晶晶的罩了层粘液。

只是这功夫他的嘴唇几乎都快没知觉了，实在累的一点儿力气也没有，也觉得就这样吸的天荒地老也不见得能成功，于是还含着根龙根在嘴里，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，可怜巴巴的，求助似的看了王九龙一眼，想求他让他换个方式伺候。 

王九龙伸手摸了下他的脑袋，拇指从他罩了层湿气的眼皮，磨蹭到微微下垂总显得眼神很无辜的眼角。后又插进他的头发里，猛的用力，按着他的脑袋往自己的龙根上压。 

突如其来的力气让张九龄躲无可躲，只能抓住王九龙的大腿，被迫打开喉咙把整根龙根含进去，呛到眼里直流生理盐水。又被好一阵折腾，差不多已经缺氧到开始意识不清了才感觉嘴里的龙根又有涨大的趋势。   
接着被压着头猛吞了几次，一股腥涩的液体射进嘴的里时候，张九龄想：妈的，人不逼一下自己，真不知道自己能做到哪步……还有就是，这哥们到底他妈还在气些什么？ 

被捏着下巴不让他张嘴，直到他下意识的吞了嘴里的东西才会放开。张九龄跪在地上猛咳了一阵，用袖子擦了擦嘴角，感觉一阵眼冒金星，也感觉略微有那么点生气…谁让人按着头强*奸喉咙，又被迫吞*精也不会有什么好情绪，何况是这些事都干了之后，这哥们怎么还是一副没解气的样子。 

他是杀过他亲妈，还是绿过他亲爹？还是说那马贵人真是这个皇帝哥们儿的白月光，因为他骗了她副镯子就这么打击报复他。 

不过人在屋檐下，该低头还是得低头。摸着地板跪直身子，又刚这一番跪之后感觉他这膝盖已经不是膝盖，是两块儿发臭的烂肉，膝盖下面的地板也不是地板，全他妈是摔细碎的玻璃碴子。

然后吸了口气，尽量别让自己的火气太明显的浮在脸上，低头又乖乖巧巧的又说了句。“请圣上赎罪。” 想说诚意也表了，就算还生气，总也该不用他再跪了吧，再跪就算他回了现代，也没法再上台，只能去地铁上抱个音响边划船边唱感谢父老乡亲了。 

余光里瞧见那双明黄色的朝靴又走到他跟前，王九龙低低的声音响在他脑袋顶儿上。“抬头。” 

张九龄闻声，想他这终于要见曙光？好不容易觉得高兴了一点点儿，抬头就又听见一句。“你根本不知道哪儿错了是吗？” 

张九龄：？？？  
不对啊，网上不是这么说的啊。这哥们的思考能力怎么还在呢？？？？？ 

接着，就被抓着手腕拽起来，已经没有知觉的膝盖刚一打直就疼的钻心刺骨，他痛呼了一声又栽回地上去…半途被另一只手擎住了腰，刚想算你有点良心，就被揽着腰拖行了几步丢到床上。 

再抬头，王九龙那副宽肩已经压上来了。他有点懵逼的问了句。“圣上您还在生气？” 

王九龙的大手抓上他的衣襟。“你说呢？” 

……

衣服很快就被‘脱’净，张九龄从心往外的觉得有些 ‘害怕’， 这跟第一次被强上的时候还不一样。那次多少是受了些雨露期的影响，身体比脑子先一步妥协，只是心理上的不接受，快感一上来还管得了什么直男的自尊心，爽就罢了。   
而这次他雨露期刚过，光凭感觉也知道后穴尚且干涩，王九龙的手指头戳进来疼的他冷汗直冒，小声求了句。“我自己来行吗？”

却没得到什么回应…这就是第二样让他觉得害怕的事，今天他们这位圣上，名义上他的夫君，实则暴君一个的年轻皇帝王九龙，还他么在生气，这他么根本就不是想做*爱，召他侍寝，完全就是想惩罚他让他死在床上。 

他猜的一点儿都没有错，只是草草扩张…力气大的就好像故意让他疼一样，王九龙抽出手指直接抓过他的一条腿掰开。  
忽然窜出股求生欲念，张九龄抽出脚，手撑着褥子倒退着向后蹭，直到靠上墙才停下来，硬挤出一个笑容，微微颤颤的说。“圣上，等一下行吗？拜托您。我再稍微准备一下，就一小会儿。” 

王九龙弯起嘴角，低着的眼睛里一笑儿笑意都没有，反倒似乎有种野兽似的猎杀欲。“这时候知道来问朕了？” 

话还没说完，抓着张九龄的两只脚向后拖，直拖到身边一个双腿大开的姿势。张九龄的一声 “求您…”变成一声痛叫，乱踢的两条腿也被轻易按住。

王九龙稍做调整之后就开始横冲直撞，大力的张九龄弓着后背，整个身体都跟着颤。带来的痛楚也分外猛烈，让张九龄气都喘不上来，胸口却剧烈起伏的像是条岸上濒死的鱼。

眼泪根本控制不住，一部分是因为痛，另一部分是委屈。他到底是做了什么孽才掉到这杀千刀的地方受这般的苦楚，与其这样屈辱痛苦的活下去还特么不如死了算了。 

又被深入身体的硬物插出一声痛叫，张九龄终是受不了，咬着牙叫了声“停下来！”意料之中的没收到任何反应，一股绝望的火气攻心，抬手照着王九龙的脸狠揍了一拳。 

“叫你停下你你聋了吗？” 

这一下实打实用了全身的力气，饶是体魄强健的王九龙也被打的头一偏，再转过头嘴角多了点血迹，眼睛里的怒意已经几乎要盛不住，几乎要渗出寒霜来。

“竟敢打朕。” 

“打的就是你！” 

说着话，张九龄抬腿猛踹了一脚王九龙的肩膀…被捉了脚腕，又丢块儿小石子儿似的扔到一边。听皇帝哥们儿低着嗓音问他：  
“你是不想活了。” 

张九龄没回答，抬起另外一条腿又踹了王九龙一脚…又是被轻易的抓住扔掉。气喘吁吁的瞪了王九龙一阵子，忽然捂着脸倒回床上去，震掉了早就歪斜的发簪，骂了声 “操” 

这三个多月的委屈和辛苦，就根他散开的头发一样，一下子铺满了周身，他控制不住的哭出来。 

莫名其妙的掉到这个时代来；  
一来就被刺伤，被冤枉，被强*暴，被排挤，被欺负；  
缺衣少食，担惊受怕；  
身边只有一个比他还脆弱的小孩儿，难过也不能哭，受伤了只能忍着痛等它自己好；  
夜深人静的时候，想家想的抱着被子掉眼泪；  
日子刚刚好过一点儿，又莫名其妙的要当这种出气筒，吃这种苦，受这种罪。

哭的上气不接下气，哭的早就哑的不行的嗓子几乎发不出声音。   
张九龄哭的猛咳了几声，弓起身子，蜷成一个小团。  
哭的太专注，没发现旁边王九龙脸上的表情从暴怒，变成惊讶，变成困惑，后又变得有那么点…不知所措。就像是个过于年幼的孩子看着一件他喜欢，又不懂怎么使用的玩具，而这个玩具现在明显已经失控了，似乎随时能够爆炸坏掉，让他烦躁，不知所措，又有那么点儿自己不能懂的害怕。

一直看着张九龄哭的声音小了，开始变成精疲力尽的抽泣，王九龙才抓了他的脚踝，想说点什么又不知道说什么好。

张九龄恼火的踢了下脚甩开他，用像是被砂纸磨过似的声音说。“干吗？别碰老子！”   
然后又像是不解气似的坐起来，像个疯子似的往床下跳，想说反正死定了，与其被拉出去五马分尸还是剥皮炮烙的，还不如现在自刎快一点，他记着皇帝哥们这屋好像就有把宝剑来着，皇帝的宝剑，肯定不会是把一剑割不掉脑袋的钝刀是吧？

可这一跳又没跳下去，让人拉着胳膊拽的纹丝不动。张九龄现在暴躁的很，甩了下胳膊骂了句。“滚开！”   
感觉胳膊上的手一紧。“骂朕，是要杀头的。” 

“要杀快杀啊！操！求你不行，想死你还拦着！妈的，这他么三个多月了，我他么就没碰到过一件顺心事。”

说完那股委屈又回潮，两排眼泪瓣儿从通红的眼眶里说流就一发不可收拾。“我他么怎么这么倒霉啊。”   
然后仰头就继续哭。 

哭的王九龙又一阵心慌，按他往常的经验来说这时候最好的办法是一剑劈了这噪音源，可惜他就是连这个心思都动不了。事实上如果这个心思能动，他早该在第二回见他，他自称为‘我’的时候就赐他几十板子让他等死去了。   
怎么又会有之后得知他去内务府抢东西，偷砍竹子，竟然还不知道怎么处理好的这些烦心事。 

可是明明被着哭声吵的心烦意乱，他就是没办法哪怕差人来把他弄出寝殿去，慌乱间想起小时候看别的小孩子哭泣，母亲都是拉到怀里安慰，于是试着动了动胳膊，把张九龄拽进自己怀里，用手臂箍好，才忽然就觉得 ‘对了’，有这么一个温度在怀，连那哭声都没那么恼人了。 

“朕不怪你也不杀你，别哭了。”

“要杀就杀！怕你啊！”

张九龄被拽过去的时候还挣扎了一下，不过那点闹脾气似的力气完全被无视，越挣后背上的手臂箍的就越紧。而且硬装无事坚强的挺了这么久，一个可以依靠的怀抱总是难以拒绝，到底还是一头扎进去，又哭了起来。


	6. 伴君侧 13

13

就这么肉贴肉的又哭了好一会儿，张九龄才把脑袋里的水哭的差不多。脸贴在湿漉漉的肩膀上，伸手拨开被泪水沾湿在另一侧脸颊上的头发，忽然意识到：

卧槽！！！！！ 我是骂了皇帝哥们儿吗？？？？？？我好像刚才还踹了他一脚！!!!!!？？？不对！我是先揍了他一拳？？？？？！！！！然后现在他抱着我让我趴他肩膀头哭？？？？

卧槽卧槽卧槽！！！！这是什么展开？？？？？

这哥们是真的特么喜欢我吧？！！！！  
是吧？？？？   
要不然我特么这功夫早凉了吧？？？？ 

那他今天闹这出到底是为什么啊啊？？？！！！

思考了半天，张九龄还是想不通这哥们脑子里种了什么参天大树，最后决定还是直接采取直男的办法…直接抽抽嗒嗒的问：

“那你…圣上能告诉我，为什么生气了吗？” 

就感觉后背上的手臂又紧了紧，好像一想起这事还是会生气似的。听头后传来声音：“你学那些唱词不是为了讨朕欢心吗？为何要唱给那些下人听，如此也罢，为何今日还给人唱了首朕都没听过的曲子？”

张九龄靠在王九龙肩膀上，眼睛一瞪：？？？？ “就是因为这个？” 

听王九龙瓮声瓮气的答了声 “是。”

张九龄一阵懵逼，抬头又问：“真是因为这个？？？” 

王九龙面无表情的重复。“是。”

张九龄看着王九龙那张还八风不动，但是怎么看怎么像是学龄前儿童硬装出来的脸，想：卧槽！哥们你他么也太幼稚了吧？？？？？？

马勒戈壁的！你就因为这事你就这么折腾我？？？这点儿话不能好好问出口吗？？？你特么这个死傲娇！！！！！！！

反正话都问敞开了，索性就把想问的捡些能想起来的都问了。

比如说为什么非得翻了他一次就再不翻他了，比如说为什么人家有赏他没有，为什么上回非得等他雨露期才翻。  
听王九龙给他讲了些词汇反复，语意迂回的话，大意就是：不翻他是有点堵气为什么之前张九龄没事儿就去堵轿子，现在他都示好了之后反倒不来堵他了。  
不给赏也是想看张九龄什么时候才肯求自己。 

张九龄懵逼：你什么时候示好了？？？？

王九龙：翻来覆去睡你半宿还不算示好？别人从来都没这待遇的。 

张九龄：……  
个憨批……

至于为什么上次雨露期又翻了他一回。这哥们冷漠的一扭头：本来不想翻你的，但是怕你雨露期自己挺过去太痛苦。

张九龄： ……  
这个憨批多少还有点可爱。 

不过张九龄委屈：“我每次去拦圣上轿子也都见不到您啊，我还拦什么。” 

王九龙：“那为何不差人去阮总管那儿求见？”

张九龄：“这样也行？？？？我也不知道啊。不过不对，你想见我直接就翻我牌子就好了，为什么非得我去求见您啊，您翻就动动手的事儿，我去找您得废多大劲您知道吗？” 

王九龙：“朕为君你为臣，臣求君见，不是理所当然的？” 

张九龄：“话是这么说，可是不是圣上想见我的吗？而且圣上和我又不真的是朝上君臣，床上君臣还讲这么多？” 

王九龙沉吟片刻道：“有些许道理。” 

张九龄：……

认识三个多月，睡了好几宿，加起来的说过的话还没有今天说的十分之一多。唠了这么一会儿，张九龄总算摸清楚点这哥们怎么回事：

受封建制度荼毒，满脑袋唯我独尊思想。

口嫌体直，心口不一。

长了一副纯爷们的样子，剖开里头是宇宙第一傲娇别扭男！！！

……行吧……多少还有点可爱……

在心里叹了口气，伸手摸上王九龙线条明朗的颊线，抬头凑过去亲了他一下。 

“这样，以后圣上想见我就翻我，我想见圣上就让甜甜去阮总管，不过如果能的话，圣上最好多翻翻我，甜甜那孩子性子弱，让阮总管吓了两回，现在见了阮总管就腿软，让他去求见，有点难为他了。”

王九龙抬手捏了他的下巴，学着他刚刚的样子，低头轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，说。“还是不想主动求见，差别人不行吗？” 后又边压着他往下躺，边顺着他的脖颈往下亲，嘴唇蹭过肩膀落到形状好看的锁骨上。

张九龄被亲的有点儿痒，肚子的小火苗又嗖嗖的耀出些火光来，边躲边无奈道。“我院里除了我就剩甜甜了，我总不能自己去？没事儿去内务府要东西就够丢人的了，再去阮总管那儿求翻牌子，人都要丢到姥姥家去了。” 

王九龙闻言从他锁骨上抬起头，问他。“你院里就一个下人？” 

已经倒在枕头上的张九龄心不在焉的答了声 “嗯。”然后伸手勾住王九龙的脖子，拉进一个绵长的吻里。

也许是因为刚才的一番情绪发泄，也许是因为多少算是跟王九龙互相敞开了心扉，张九龄感觉到一种久违的轻松，连带这个吻和接下来的性事都分外悦人缠绵，有一种水到渠成的舒畅感。

只是也许是顾及他受了伤的膝盖，王九龙的动作轻柔了许多，抓着他的腰侧有规律的挺动，缓慢但是深入的频率撩的张九龄酥痒难耐，连呻吟声都格外妖娆，总觉得身体里有个地方还被捣的不够，想让王九龙像往常那样猛撞进来才好，正想着怎么开口才能显得自己不那么过于羞耻。

就见一只骨节分明肤色白皙的大巴掌包上他五彩斑斓的膝盖，只是虚虚的覆上，温温暖暖的传来些温度，像是想用这法子帮他发功疗伤。 

听王九龙问他。 “痛吗？” 

彼时张九龄躺着枕头上喘息，两只手捏着枕头的两角，缓缓动着腰肢下意识的配合着王九龙的挺动，听见这话的时候也忍不住分神，心想：你说呢？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！ 你他么跪跪试试！！！！！！

转头一想又觉得也是，他一个当皇帝的，每天肯定看惯了文武百官宫女太监一排一排一天一天的跪，自己的膝盖却是绝不可能有贴近地面的机会。人道是伴君如伴虎，还不是因为皇权比天大，生杀予夺都是人家一句话的事儿，从本质就决定了皇帝哥们跟自己不是同一食物链环节上的物种，哪能奢望他感同身受。

刚又想在心里叹气，就见王九龙架起他一侧膝盖，低头轻吻了一下青紫的地方，低声说。“若是以后朕再罚疼你了，朕准你抗旨不领罚，莫要让自己再受伤。”

搞得张九龄在心里想苦笑，想说那你不罚我不就完了，让我抗旨不领罚，回头再治我个违抗圣命的大罪，里外里这是何必呢？   
后又觉得盯着他的那双桃花眼里目光灼灼，真诚的不像是在寻他开心，一时间又被盯的像是被人用羽毛搔了皮肉又撩了心头，这下是由里到外由上到下都通了电似的酥麻，开口想答句 “也不怎么疼了。” 结果一开口正好被龙根直戳了花心，一句话变成个九曲十八弯的 “唔……” 

之后索性抬脚勾了下王九龙的后腰，说了句。“还好，不过现在您还可以再‘疼’我一点儿。” 

怕他不懂，又动了动屁股，后穴主动吞了一截被他的肠液润的耀着水泽的龙根，看王九龙的眼神瞬间又暗了那么几分，喉头也不自觉的起伏，一直握着他腿根的大手改抓上他的腰侧，把他拖到自己自己大腿上，让他两腿张的更开，说了句。“就不该想着怕你疼。” 就固定着他让他逃不掉，挺腰大力操干起来。

求仁得仁，被操了个通透。  
事罢，张九龄脸朝下趴在柔软的褥子上，边揉自己酸疼的后腰眼儿，边腹诽皇帝哥们牌震动棒怎么这么不智能，一共就‘撩的人心痒肉也痒’和‘操的人哭爹喊娘’这两档，生产厂家你需要再努力研发新产品啊！ 

完全没有接收到他的‘客户投诉信息’的王九龙手撑着头侧躺在他身边，蒲扇似的手掌轻轻的在他后背上抚过，就像是在给一只打盹儿的小猫顺毛，问他。“你是不是该求朕了？” 

累的已经开始犯困的张九龄迷迷糊糊的从枕头上侧过头，哼出一个。“嗯？” 

王九龙就改摸他的脑袋，拇指顺着眉毛，绕过也是肉肉的颧骨，又滑到脸颊上，掐了掐他的脸颊上的软肉，说。“求朕赏赐。” 

张九龄一听赏赐来了精神，眼睛里又亮晶晶的闪出小星星，说。“怎么求？” 

王九龙看见他的样子就忍不住嘴角上翘。说。“就说求圣上赏赐。” 

张九龄翻了个身，滚到王九龙旁边，手肘撑起上半身，看着王九龙说。“求圣上赏赐。”

王九龙低头亲了下他的眼角：“好。” 

……

第二天张九龄刚从暖轿上下来，就先得到了一个来自樊霄堂的过度热情的爱的猛扑…

“小主！” 

十四五岁的孩子长起来就跟发豆芽似的，这样一近了才发现，樊霄堂明显比三个多月前高了不少，这一扑差点儿给他又撞回轿子里去，说了句。“干什么玩意？！” 扶着轿边儿站稳后才发现院子里多出来好几口人，有男有女有老有少的，齐刷刷的跪下，喊了声。

“淑仪吉祥～”

吓的张九龄直捂胸口。“赶紧都给我起来！” 

这他么寿折的，简直要立刻暴毙。


	7. 伴君侧 15

15

想法很美丽，实际操作起来全是坑。先是他会的本子虽然很多，确定皇帝哥们儿能听懂的想来想去也没几个，反复斟酌后选了大保镖，想说这套活儿里好像没什么古人会听不懂的现代嗑儿。

真说起来麻烦又来了…张九龄毕竟不是个说书的，相声那是两个人说的伙计，一个人说就得跟精神分裂似的左脸跟右脸对话。

上来先来了一段他常说的开场白。“相声大会呢，是一场接着一场，今儿就由我俩…我自己啊给…圣上表演一段儿……”  
看王九龙一脸面无表情的看着他，忍不住在心里叹气，以前在台上说相声的时候就属他惨，一直也没找到一个对味的搭档，都是谁有空谁就帮他搭一下，要不然也不会正式登台小一年了也不见什么起色。谁成想掉到这时代更完蛋，这下连个帮忙的都没完了，完全就是个独角戏，还是那种就跟对墙说似的那种。

不过作为一个合格的相声演员，就算‘观众’再高冷，他还是得尝试着互动，先拍了下胸口。“您看我这小伙子往这一站怎么样？” 

王九龙饶有趣味的看了他一眼，没吱声。张九龄自说自话的给自己比了个大拇指。“身体好啊。” 

王九龙嘴角浮上一抹笑，视线在他身上上下移了那么一下，张九龄瞬间就感觉自己好像没穿衣服似的，咳了一声给自己壮壮精神，硬着头皮继续说。“您就说精气神怎么样？” 

意料之中的没人搭茬，于是自问自答。“不错吧？” 又接着问。“您看我往这一站，像干什么的？” 

王九龙挑了挑一边的眉毛，像是问。‘干什么的？’

好歹是给了点反应，管他有声没声呢，张九龄来了点儿精神。“我摆两个动作给您看看。”说着扎了个马步，抬起两条胳膊，露出宽大袖口里的两条一点儿虚虚挂了点肌肉的小肉胳膊，做了个收刀的动作。自己给自己捧哏。“我是一个练家子。” 

就听王九龙扑哧一声笑出来，张九龄一听正好搭茬。“您不信啊？您不信您再看。” 

说着踢高长袍下摆，用手接住撩到伸手，另一只手在胸前划开，摆出一个唱戏的架势问，“你现在再看怎么样？ ”

王九龙往椅子里又靠了点儿，好像总算开始能get到张九龄这段表演的精髓了，稍稍抬了抬下巴，好像是说。‘还可以。’

有反应就行，张九龄再接再厉。“不瞒您说，我呀，是一保镖……”

……

好久没登台演全本…还是一个人打两个人的工，再加上张仲元这小身板怎么吃也是不行，一套活儿自己演下来之后，张九龄真还觉得有那么一丁点儿累，照他往常的习惯撩大褂抱拳单膝跪地谢了下‘观众’   
爬起来管不了三七二十一一屁股坐到皇帝哥们儿对面去，也没管桌子上那茶杯是谁的，就拿起来灌了一口，说。“诶，可累死我了。” 

王九龙看了眼他手里自己的茶杯，问，“那日你给马贵人也是这样演的？” 

张九龄光顾着补充水分，喝水的间歇答了句。“那没有，那天就给她听了两声板儿响。” 

又听见王九龙不咸不淡的说了句。“哦？是吗？” 

然后就被抓了手腕，连杯子都来不及放好，被拉着绕过桌子，拽到王九龙身边，在他腿间站好。

两人身量差的太多，一站一坐，张九龄竟也没比王九龙高出多少，胸口正对着王九龙的脸，正方便坐着的人一抬手就解了他的盘扣。天一点点开始热了，张九龄图轻便省事儿，就没穿里衣，扣子一解开就露出大片的蜜色皮肤…张仲元跟他自己一样，肤色深是深了点儿，但是胜在皮肤水嫩光滑，就跟自带5级磨皮特效似的，连个汗毛空都看不见。  
王九龙把他的扣子解了大半，拽着袖子稍一使劲儿就扯开衣服露出两个圆润的肩头和整片胸膛，随即抬手覆上，粗糙的手掌从颈侧的腺体一路滑到被布料磨蹭的挺立的乳*首，张开拇指和食指夹住，微微的用力向外拉。

“就知你没穿里衣，你说你都是从哪儿学了这些勾引人都法子？就不怕朕治你一个衣衫不整有失皇家颜面的罪？”

张九龄被捏的呼吸一紧，想说来了来了又来了，每天吃饭，唱曲之后另一个固定项目…被睡。不过男人嘛，都是下半身动物，随着两人越睡越多，契合度也越来越好，不要说是王九龙，就他自己也开始食髓知味，身体也像是被操熟了似的，一撩就起反应，自己就想往上贴。 

想着，抖掉了肩膀上的衣服，伸手去解王九龙的扣子，说。“臣不知啊，宫里还有这种规矩吗？我就是觉得怎么舒服怎么穿了。圣上要是觉得不好，我下次再把里面那层套上。”

龙袍本来就比普通衣服繁复很多，扣子也难解的很，张九龄原就解的有些心急，王九龙这厮完全不帮忙不说，还低头咬上他的乳首，用舌尖舔过之后又含住吮吸。 

一股酥麻的快感从胸口蔓延全身，张九龄的手指头都跟着抖了一下。才又听王九龙答了声。“平时是要的，来朕这儿不用。”

张九龄刚又解开一个扣子，心想这是什么大醋精双标鬼。后腰就被搂住，王九龙一只手掌大张在他背后，压的他动弹不得，一手伸进他的薄裤里捏他的屁股，同时另一侧乳首又被含住，三个部位被擒，张九龄除了仰起脖子喘息，也没什么别的动作余地。双手搭在王九龙的肩膀上，轻捏了一下，感觉手掌下肌肉蓬勃的爆发力，心里感叹了一句。‘这才叫习武之人吧，怪不得刚才着孙子要笑。’  
才又问。“不脱了？” 

下一秒就被托着屁股腾空而起，听王九龙说。“不必。”

于是只被褪了里裤，整个长袍还像块破布似的堆在腰间，张九龄被一身衣服还穿的完整，只非常方便的掏出根‘龙鞭’的王九龙压在龙榻上，双腿缠着王九龙的腰，只有两个肩头贴在褥子上，整个上半身和屁股都悬空，被操的退无可退，只能咿咿呀呀的求。“慢点儿，您慢点儿。” 

觉得这哥们今天不知道是吃错什么药了，好像又操他操的格外猛…不是说他有不猛的时候，只是今天是妥妥的又调到了‘哭爹喊娘’那档，一下一下的插的分外用力，次次都擦着他的前列腺，撞进他的花心里，简直要给他操进床垫里去。   
而且因为王九龙的衣服没脱，张九龄自己的勃起不停的蹭在他衣服下摆上，反复摩擦的他有些疼却也爽的厉害，不过没过一会儿前，他刚射过一次，现在顶端正敏感着，擦在衣服上，蹭他的直想哆嗦，直逼的他哭腔都出来了，眼角渗出些生理盐水。又说了一遍。“慢点儿。” 

才感觉进出身体的动作轻了不少，听王九龙问他。“疼了？” 

好容易有了片刻喘息的机会，张九龄刚缓了几口气，说了句。“也不是疼…” 就感觉往屁股里撞的力气又大了起来，赶紧又假装哀嚎了两声，“疼疼疼”，趁王九龙迟疑的功夫手撑着褥子，腰上一使劲往王九龙身上一扑，倒是给王九龙扑倒在床上了。 

‘反扑’成功的张九龄嘿嘿一笑，问了声。“圣上您不热吗？” 抬手先拽掉堆在自己腰间的长袍，伸手去又去解王九龙的扣子。 

王九龙抬头看了他一眼，微眯了点眼睛，似乎是对现在这个情形有些不解，但是又很快释然。答了句。“有一点。”任张九龄骑在他身上，继续跟他那几个扣子做斗争。忽然又说。“你可知君在上，臣在下。你这个样子，也是要杀头的。”

他说这话的时候，张九龄正拉开他最后一根里衣带子，知道王九龙能说这话就代表没有想杀他的想法。如果想杀的话…就像王九龙自己说的，从进屋开始，就算他是条九头蛇，现在也被砍成几节拿去炖龙虎斗了。  
于是拨开王九龙身上的衣服，露出他肌肉结实罩了层薄汗的胸膛和腹部，没忍住伸手在上面摸了几下才按住他的胸口，缓缓的动了动腰，收紧小穴吞着龙根上下套弄，舒服的他直想叹息。 没怎么走心的问了句。

“那圣上现在是想砍我的头？” 

王九龙的手从他的小腿一路上滑到大腿再到腰际上，有感于手掌下过分滑腻的手感。说。“朕倒是想。” 

吓的张九龄动作一滞，低头看着王九龙想知道他是真的又动了杀心，还说终于学会开玩笑了，发现王九龙正抬着脸，仿佛在看什么难得一见的盛景似的看着他一上一下的自己动着腰，总觉得王九龙眼睛里好像融进了烛光，眼神柔的好似变了一个人，说。

“但是舍不得。”

明明什么该做不该做的都做过了，现在还骑着人家的腰动的像是个青楼里以此为生的娼妇，不知道怎么的就被这几个连情话都算不上的几个字说的心头一动，连血都一股脑冲到脸上去，羞的双颊绯红。连怎么动都忘了，单手盖在脸上，就用这么个不尴不尬的姿势停了一小会儿，直到王九龙用手臂撑起上半身拉开他的手，问他。

“怎么？不舒服？” 

张九龄才摇摇头说。“没有。” 又按着王九龙胸口把他按回床上，笑着说。“反正以下犯上的罪也犯了，那我就再好好表现一下，争取圣上的原谅。” 

……

事毕，累的一动不想动的张九龄被王九龙硬拖进了浴桶…这次是小一号的，直接抬进了寝殿…靠在王九龙身上迷迷糊糊的泡澡。感觉王九龙的大爪子从他的腰侧摸到胸口，又从胸口滑回腰侧，捏了一会儿他最近新添的一点儿小肉肉之后又往下滑到他的大腿上，慢悠悠的往腿间的嫩肉摸，原本张九龄还感觉跟享受了次免费的盲人按摩时的昏昏欲睡，谁想王九龙的爪子摸到他腿上之后就不走了…刚才他Cos了半天草原上的小骑手，虽然最后还是被嫌他慢的‘马儿’掀翻了…他这两条腿这会儿就跟被截肢了似的，动动都费劲，腿根儿里侧也被磨的跟刚剥了壳的水煮蛋似的，碰一碰都能坏。

这几下就摸的张九龄一激灵，伸手抓了王九龙的大爪子，按到肚皮上，说。“别摸那儿，正疼着呢，摸这儿。” 

王九龙似乎是心情不错，连‘这也要杀头，那儿也要杀头’这样的话都没说，颇为满意的改摸张九龄的肚子，就跟揉小猫似的轻捏着软肉。说了句。“的确是好身体。” 

张九龄哼哼了两声，没说话，脸上波澜不惊的样子，心里疯狂吐槽。妈的，他说他特么又因为点什么调错档了，原来就因为这么特么一句话。真是防不胜防。

然后就又听见一句，“不过往后，朕不准你再像今天跪朕这样跪别人，掀衣服也不准。” 

张九龄“嗯？”了一声，正想不起来他什么时候跪别人还掀衣服了，才反应过来这哥们说的应该是跟马贵人PK那天撩那下大褂…这他么都多久之前都事儿了，他怎么还能想起来翻旧账…

忍不住眯着眼睛抬头往回看，说。“哦！就因为这么一句话，怪不得您今天…”

这才是根本理由吧？？？？

不过说这哥们心眼小还指不定要被安个什么罪名，想了想又说了句 “算了”，又倒回那哥们软硬温度都正适中的胸口上去，结果那哥们像是知道他想说什么似的，伸指头戳了下他的颊肉，笑着问他。

“朕今天怎么了？”

张九龄被戳的无动于衷，说了句。“真的，圣上，我特别想知道您今年贵庚了？”所以才这么幼稚。 

“连当今圣上年方几何都不知道，该杀。”王九龙说着，手握着张九龄的肉脸掐了一下，给他掐成一个小嘴撅撅的小鸡崽儿似的模样，才又答。“二十有一”

“多少？” 这数字惊的张九龄猛一回头，带着桶里的水都跟着哗啦啦响，抬头盯着王九龙的脸，转着眼珠上下左右好好看了一遍。

王九龙被他这反应也意外着了，眉间微蹙，淡淡的有点怀疑。“朕很老吗？”

“不老。”张九龄实话实说…这张脸不仅皮肤白皙，而且还相当细嫩，细看上去眉宇间还有淡淡的稚气，只是初见时这张脸上的戾气太重，总让人觉得历过太多世间风霜杀戮，再加上身量高的人总给人一种较常人成熟的错觉，这才让他先入为主的觉得王九龙年龄不会太小。

现在再想…如果王九龙今年才二十一，那岂不是比他自己真身还要小上两岁？他这还算是老牛吃嫩草了？？？？而且二十一岁啊…那不正该是熬夜背书过期末，呼朋唤友去网吧开黑，粘粘乎乎谈恋爱的岁数…这哥们竟然就已经每天风雨无阻早上5点起床上班，下班回屋不是砍人脑袋就是看一堆根本不是自由恋爱娶回来的‘媳妇’为了自己的争风吃醋撕逼撕的满地鸡毛的过了好几年了…连个正经对象都没谈过。

要是这么想，还怪能理解这哥们儿的小学鸡恋爱智商的。而且…抬手摸了摸王九龙开始有一丁点冒胡茬的下巴和脸颊，看他一脸不解的回看自己…还觉得这哥们从某种角度来说其实还挺可怜的。

抬脸凑过去亲了亲他的下巴，说。“行，不给别人演了，也不对别人撩大褂，就给您一个人看行吗？” 

王九龙闻言微笑，微弯眼睛里的笑意好看的让人想叹息，低头轻啄了一下张九龄的嘴唇，说了声 “好”。


	8. 伴君侧 26

26

时值酷暑炎夏，天儿热的空气都昏昏欲睡，扔个纸飞机都被热浪冲得一头扎下去，更别说是放风筝了。不过谁让一国之君发话了呢，就算王九龙说要大夏天的玩滑冰，内务府也得乖乖的去给他垒冰场去。 

张九龄自己摇了把扇子坐在棵大树下乘凉，一边儿心里吐槽王九龙不知道这又是抽的哪门子邪疯，一边儿看那几个小头监满头大汗的举着风筝在御花园里嗷嗷跑，看了约莫得有一刻钟，看那几个小太监前襟后背的颜色都深了一大片，终于忍不住劝了王九龙一句。“要不别放了，这天上一丝儿风都没有，放不起来的。”

王九龙才放下手里的线轴儿，有点遗憾的说。“朕记得儿时最爱下学后在院子里放纸鸢，想着你可能觉得闷，才想邀你试一试。” 

张九龄从他坐着的石头上跳下来，举着扇子给王九龙扇了扇风，说。“没事，现在就是时节不对没什么风，等过一阵子秋风起了再放也一样。”

旁边小太监双手把那足有一米长宽的燕子风筝呈了回来。张九龄看王九龙还是有点闷闷不乐的样子，想转移下他的注意力，接过风筝递到他面前，问他说。“这是哪儿来的风筝？” 

王九龙答，“内务府呈上来的。” 后又问。“你喜欢？” 

“嗯。” 

张九龄也没撒谎，在这宫里他真就没见过粗制滥造的玩意儿，这风筝也是一顶一的好，一看就是能工巧匠纯的杰作，结构精巧，框架圆润，上面手工绘制的图案精美，连燕子的眼睛都栩栩如生。

张九龄在现代就是普普通通的一个小市民，勉强能不被划为贫困人口在2020年消灭了，还真没怎么近距离接触过就在博物馆橱窗里见过的东西，每次一看见什么稀罕玩意就忍不住多看两眼。  
他把那风筝拿到手里好一阵端详，忽然还真开始觉得没法把这风筝放上天去有些可惜了，毕竟再精致的纸鸢，飞不上天空也跟只笼中鸟无异，忽又想起刚见过的院子里的哥们，觉得有点儿好奇。

把风筝递给一旁的小太监，问王九龙，“对了，刚才那院子里关的都是谁啊？犯了什么错要被关起来？” 

张九龄摆弄风筝的功夫，王九龙忽然对他那把扇子感了兴趣…抓在手里学着张九龄的样子刷的一下打开摇在胸前，还真有些风流倜傥的意思。答。“并无罪过，只是群先帝嫔妃奴仆还有几个宠爱的戏子。” 

张九龄多少听说过，上一任皇帝…也就是王九龙他舅是个超级大戏迷，成天听曲看戏，有时候朝都不上，搞得满朝文武怨声载道。也得亏不是个明君，要不然王九龙他爸的夺位之路难度八成还得翻倍。   
又想到也怪不得王九龙爱听相声，看来是有基因因素在。  
只不过上一任皇帝死都死了好几年了，皇宫也整个易主，下人也就算了，张九龄想不通先帝的嫔妃戏子为什么还留在宫里，问题还关着不让走动。于是又问。“要是没罪，那为什么要被关着？”

王九龙把扇子还给张九龄，迈开步子在花园里闲逛，答道。“先帝驾崩前留有遗诏，要三宫宠妃和他喜欢的戏班殉葬，只不过先帝陵寝一直没有完工，先帝尸身暂存在别处，等日后大墓修好，再跟院里那些人一起葬到皇陵里去。” 

经过这几个月的熏陶，张九龄解读这文绉绉的古代白话的能力好了不止一星半点儿，但还是愣了一会儿才反应过来王九龙的意思，随即有些不敢置信的说。“不是。” 他快走两步跟上王九龙的步伐，抬头问他。“你是说这些人等先帝的墓地修好，就得被拉去一起活埋了？” 

王九龙看他跟的有些吃力，随即放慢脚步，答：“并非活埋，是殉葬。” 

“殉葬不就是活埋吗？”张九龄忍不住辩驳。“那可都是活生生的大活人啊？而且又一点儿过错都没有，就因为死了个皇帝，那一群人就得陪葬？” 

在王九龙身边待的越久，张九龄说话就越不注意。现任皇帝本人听了这话也忍不住转身低头看了他一眼。最后只是说。“生随死殉，自古有之。”

张九龄只觉得替那些人不平…特别是在见了那院里的那个人又美声音又好听的哥们儿之后…一想到那么标致的美人要给前朝昏君当陪葬，就觉得气不打一出来。踢了下脚边儿的石子儿，忍不住抱怨。  
“又是自古有之，更古一点儿的时候人还跟狗熊一样住洞穴呢！再说生随死殉，怎么不把朝里大臣都拉去一起埋了呢？就是欺负那帮嫔妃和唱戏的没地位。”后又想说虽然只是一面之缘，也想替那哥们求个情，抬头问王九龙。“您不能把他们放了吗，就当是积德行善了。”

王九龙闻言无甚反应，只是答。“话虽如此，毕竟先帝下有遗诏，那些人也是先帝的妃嫔奴仆，朕其实无权决定他们死活。” 

张九龄不解：“那不就是您一句话的事儿。”

“非也。” 王九龙答道。“妃嫔殉葬是本朝惯例，非朕能轻易更改，且朕这皇位…”王九龙顿了一下，才继续说。“如若再不遵先帝遗诏，恐引得朝野更为不满。”

他这么一说，张九龄就懂了。就是说老祖宗定下的规矩，他这个当皇帝的也不说说改就改的。而且他那个皇位多少算是他爸从他舅那抢来的，朝里不服他的人本来就多，再擅自插手他舅的遗愿，就又给想neng死他的人送个新鲜借口了。 

再次感叹皇帝也没那么好当，王九龙这个被硬按上皇位的小皇帝更是苦逼的很。只能换了个角度抱怨说。“什么破规矩啊，一点儿都不合理，嫔妃下人的命就不是命吗？”  
兔死狐悲，再次想感叹他这个什么破运气，穿成什么不好，穿成个破妃子，活着时候跟好几百人一起伺候一个老公不说，万一一个不小心老公先挂了，还得哭唧唧的被拉去活埋。不知道怎么的就脱口问出来。“那如果万一我比圣上活的时间久一点儿，我也得活埋殉葬？” 

相声演员当久了，有时候嘴比脑子跑的快，这句话刚出口张九龄立刻后悔，看王九龙这体格，再对比张仲元这小身板，谁走谁前边真不好说。而且这种问题堪比“我跟你妈掉水里你先救谁。”根本一时半下不可能发生的事儿，张口问的痛快，但听起来格外膈应人。 

不过王九龙看起来非但没觉得被冒犯，倒还一脸认真的思考了一下，回答说。“朕当然不希望你受黄土掩埋窒息之苦。按例妃位以上或育有皇子的妃嫔皆可免于殉葬，朕原本就打算年后立你为后，日后如若朕先你一步离世，你也可享荣华富贵，不过…”  
王九龙停下脚步，转身抬手捏上张九龄侧脸上的软肉，弯了嘴角和眼眉，笑地好看又情真意切。  
“朕还是希望能活的久些多陪你一阵子才好。”

怕只怕冰山冷男一脸认真的说情话。张九龄那可怜的小心脏又漏了一拍，面颊上浮出点颜色，他转脸躲开王九龙的手，抗议说。“我不当皇后，我一个男人当什么皇后。” 回身从小太监那儿又要来了风筝，把线轴塞到王九龙手里，逃跑似的举着风筝开始跑。  
“再试一次，万一这次能飞起来呢。” 

没想到，老天爷还真的很给面子，张九龄举着风筝跑了一会儿，还真的从背后吹了一阵小风，把纸鸢摇摇摆摆的带到了半空中，真还有几分要飞起来的样子。  
只是夏季的风说到底还是绵软无力，那纸燕子再翻了两个个儿，还没等张九龄叫出 “飞起来了。” 就一头掉下来，还好死不死的扎进棵大树树冠里去。 

“这怎么办啊？” 

今天里的第二回，张九龄又仰着头发愁。

王九龙跟他一起仰头站在他旁边，作势要抻下手里的线轴，“扯下来试试。”

张九龄赶紧拦住他。“诶诶，别啊，再拽坏了。” 然后问旁边的小太监。“有梯子吗？”

小太监赶紧答。“有。” 又有点儿犹豫的说。“不过这纸鸢的位置…恐怕架了梯子也…要不奴才爬上树去试试？”

御花园里的花树都颇有些年头，这棵大榕树少说也得有百年历史，树干不高，但树冠巨大，站在树下抬眼看，层层叠叠郁郁葱葱的一眼望不到头。这纸鸢也是会飞，说巧不巧的扎在个人够不到，但又离主枝干有些距离的地方。

张九龄抬头看了一会儿，说。“算了，爬上去也不一定够的着，别再掉下来摔了。” 

有心想要放弃，却感觉有人拍了拍他的肩，说。“上来。” 

张九龄： “嗯？” 回头却没在常见的位置看见王九龙，低头才发现王九龙单膝半蹲在地。张九龄自己还来不及反应，周围一群太监已经青蛙跳水似的扑通扑通跪了满地。王九龙仿佛没见到他们一样，朝张九龄拍了拍自己的肩膀，又说了遍。“上来。” 

张九龄也又。“嗯？？？” 

王九龙：“你坐上来，朕举你上去取纸鸢。” 

张九龄：！！！！！   
再没常识也知道老虎的屁股摸不了，皇帝的脖子骑不得。张九龄一阵心惊后退，叫。“使不得啊！！” 

小腿却让人捉了，王九龙催他上去。“等会儿再起风，树枝该把你的纸鸢刮坏了。” 

问题这哪儿还是个风筝的问题啊，张九龄心道，这他妈大庭广众的，本来这一宫人就人前人后的骂他是妖妃惑主，他要是真骑了王九龙的脖子…传出去这后宫还不得闹得跟个开水壶似的。

不过王九龙这倔劲儿一上来，别说十匹马了，十辆悍马开过来也拉不住。僵持了一小会儿，王九龙还半蹲不跪的杵在地上，一点儿放开他的意思都没有，那群小太监贴在地上恨不得把头按进土里。   
张九龄心一狠，算了！你一个皇帝自己都不在乎，老子在乎什么？就算是以后有人翻旧账要杀他的头，他也算是骑过真龙天子脖子的人！ 

答来声“行吧。” 绕到王九龙背后，扶着他的肩膀，跨了一条腿上去。只是王九龙比他高太多，这一条腿上去，另一条就怎么都迈不上去了，只能以一个骑在王九龙肩膀上的尴尬姿势停在原处。 

王九龙背对他发出一声轻笑，说了声。“小短腿。” 伸出只手让张九龄抓了，撑着他帮他两条腿都跨坐到王九龙肩膀上去，之后大只膝盖，驼着张九龄站起来。 

在张九龄印象里，他好像只有还没上小学的时候在他亲爹那儿有过这个待遇，这忽然之间‘腾云驾雾’，眼前的视野猛的换了个角度，连带看的距离都远了许多，张九龄一阵重心不稳的后仰，‘哎’ 了一声抱住王九龙的脑袋，才说。“你腿才短呢！我腿长着呢。” 

王九龙又笑了一声，算是回答，随后就举着他往树冠下走。一动起来，张九龄更觉得自己摇摇晃晃随时能掉下去，低头搂着王九龙的脑袋不放。

“你这样怎能够得风筝。” 王九龙说着，握住张九龄的一条腿，又伸了只手托住他的屁股。“你且安心，朕托着你。”

张九龄才 ‘哦’ 了一声试探性的直起身子，抬手去够头顶的风筝，发现那风筝虽然落的位置刁钻，挂的位置却不深。稍一伸手，就摘了下来。 

张九龄举那只风筝往下递，兴高采烈的说。“拿下来了！” 

王九龙拿鞋尖踹了下还趴在地上的小太监，说。“起来。” 那一地的太监才丧尸回魂似的一个个蹦起来，为首的那个接过张九龄递下来的风筝，开始喊。“恭喜小主，贺喜小主，取回风筝。” 

张九龄一阵无语，想说摘个风筝有什么好恭喜的，手搁在王九龙的脑顶儿，踢了下腿，说。“放我下来吧。” 

王九龙一点儿放他下来的意思都没有，还驼着他原地左转右转。“急什么，再等片刻。” 

一动不动的时候张九龄尚且怕的微微颤颤，一动起来就只有抱着王九龙的脑袋大叫的份儿。“哎哎哎，您干什么啊？？？您别乱动啊！！！！掉掉掉，掉下去！”

他不叫还好，叫完王九龙直接笑出两排白牙，原地又转了一圈不说，还架着他开始到处走，说。 

“怕什么，朕还能把你丢下来不成？”

张九龄抱着王九龙的脑袋一动不敢动，求饶说。“您放我下来吧，让别人看见多不好。” 

“怕什么？朕不在意，旁人敢说什么？”

张九龄倒没有多恐高，只是架不住忽然高起来之后，王九龙又故意不好好走路，举着他左摇右晃。而且他现在是骑在王九龙肩膀上，屁股紧贴着王九龙的脖子。  
王九龙一动，就蹭着他的下身。这一番嬉闹之后，他倒是没那么怕了，只是从下身窜上来一阵邪火，直激的下半身都开始有了反应。

从受伤开始，他睡是一直跟王九龙睡在一起，但是这哥们就真像是‘不行了’似的，除了亲亲抱抱就再没有过别的举动。   
性这东西就这样，没尝过的时候不知道味道也不觉得怎么样，一旦起了头，食髓知味，这阵子张九龄还真时不时的觉得抓心挠肝，不过他好歹也拥有一个本体是直男的灵魂，主动请操这事他还真干不出来。

谁知道捡个风筝给自己捡暴露了，王九龙又架着他走了一会儿，忽然伸手摸上他的屁股。夏天衣服都薄，这坤泽的身子一起反应就跟个他妈的破水龙头似的往出淌水，闹了这么一会儿，屁股后面已经泛出一阵湿气。   
王九龙一摸即懂，架着他的胳膊把他送下地面。此处恰好有几丛山石，一块儿大石平整光滑，左右各靠着块儿高大的假山，组成一个不太标准的 ‘凹’ 字型。王九龙前进，张九龄后退，直被逼着靠上那块巨石。王九龙才开口问道。

“你雨露期到了？”


	9. 伴君侧27

27 

“没有。” 张九龄有些窘迫，但是诚实答。他不知道小姑娘的大姨妈怎么样，他那雨露期可是准的不得了，一个时辰都不会差。“不过也快了。” 

王九龙也问的直白，“那你是动情了？” 

张九龄倒是自尊心作祟有心想撒个谎说没有，可惜这个破坤泽身子一点儿面子都不打算给他留，这么会儿得功夫就散得他满身萦萦绕绕的酒香味儿，仿佛在公告 ‘老子发春了，快来上我。’  
这还有什么可隐瞒的，张九龄往后又自我安慰的躲了躲，答。“有一点儿吧…” 

话没说完，王九龙就把他压在石头上吻，大手撩开他的长袍下摆往上推，五指在他腰侧游走，仿佛在抚一把上好古琴。  
所到之处都撩起一阵战栗，仿佛火上浇油，烧的他满身的欲火乱窜。张九龄嘴被封着，忍不住从喉咙里漏出些呻吟。

太久没做，情潮不来则已，一来格外凶猛。一吻结束。张九龄气喘吁吁，眼睛里泛起些湿气，感觉身后的小洞又湿答答的流出些液体，仿佛迫不及待。

王九龙亲着他的脖子，闻他腺体里渗出来的酒香味儿，呼吸有些粗重的说。  
“朕想着你伤重初愈，怕你身子弱受不住，没想到你还先发起浪来。”

张九龄揪着他的领子，不让他再跟个发情动物似的乱嗅，在王九龙耳边吐着湿热的气。“那就赶紧起驾回宫。”

王九龙架着他的腋窝把他抱上大石，挤进他腿间，“就在此地。”

张九龄愣了一下，看了周围这阳光明媚的周围，问。 “在这儿？”

这工夫御花园倒是没什么人，那几个小太监也有眼力的退到不知道什么地方去。可是这帮小太监躲人的能耐就跟忍者似的，藏的极好，但是肯定不会让王九龙离了他们视线。而且这毕竟是开阔户外，御花园的入口也不止一个，谁知道还会从哪儿冒出谁来。

张九龄自己是有些犹豫，可惜王九龙这会儿把他衣服领子都解开了，手伸进衣服里按压他的乳头，脸埋在他锁骨上，连咬再吮的留下一个印子，说，“等不及回宫”。

张九龄心想是谁说自己不白日宣淫的？这不仅白日宣淫，还他妈要户外野合！

王九龙朝他的屁股顶了下跨，硬梆梆的阳物隔着两层布料仍旧热的他心痒难耐。即便是通风的室外，空气里的王九龙甜腻的信息素味儿仍旧勾的他呼吸困难，思维都混沌起来。

去他妈，反正这个破古代也没什么他认识的人，王九龙都不怕，他怕什么。

想罢，伸手摸上王九龙的裆部，隔着衣服按摩王九龙已经完全勃起的阳物，听他从喉咙里发出声野兽似的轰隆声，更觉得恨不得他赶紧操进来才好。

遂手上使劲捏了一下，连敬语都顾不上，说。

“那你还等什么？”

毕竟是在室外，张九龄仅脱了裤子，双腿大张躺到巨石上，日光下两条修长肉感的长腿健康细腻的光泽，腿间湿漉漉的肉穴袒露无遗，正迫不及待似的微微收缩，挤出些透明色的液体。

王九龙送了两根指头进他肉穴里抠挖，紧致的肠肉立刻热情的迎上来，吸着王九龙的手指不放，吞吐间发出“咕叽咕叽”的水泽声。

指尖偶尔擦过肠壁上的凸起，张九龄就低低的发出声婉转的叹息。  
室外的太阳毒辣，晒的他发昏，情欲烧的他头昏脑胀，此刻坤泽的身体极度渴望乾元阳物的宠爱。脚跟勾上王九龙的后腰。“直接来，没问题。”

王九龙忍的正辛苦，闻言撩开衣摆，拽下点裤腰，充血坚硬的阳物立刻弹出来，顶上张九龄的入口，王九龙握着阳物用龟头蹭了些张九龄的体液做润滑，挺腰直插进去。

虽然情动的厉害，毕竟已经有日子没做，张九龄的后穴入口松软，里面却紧致的宛如处子。

王九龙粗长的阳物一插到底，痛得他发出一声压抑的叫声，勃起的下身立刻萎了一半，手指本能的抠上手边的石面，说。“痛。”

王九龙被夹的也不好过，咬着牙说了句。“太紧了。”拉开张九龄抓在石头上的手，让他抱住自己的肩膀，更多的释放信息素，安抚地轻啄他的嘴角。说。  
“放松。”

同时缓缓的动腰抽送。挺过了最开始的那段痛，饥渴的身体立刻热情的接纳王九龙的入侵。肠道绞紧粗大的阳物，爽的张九龄仰头叹息。

“太棒了！”

本能的摆动腰肢迎合王九龙的动作，喘息着催促。

“快一点儿。猛一点儿，我没问题了。”

王九龙轻笑一声说了声，“淫娃”，之后拉高张九龄的腿，让他躺在石头上。后背的肌肉隆起，狠狠朝着让张九龄欲仙欲死的凸起上撞去。

张九龄一开始他还想着在外面要收着些声音，到后来直被撞的不知今夕是何年，哑着嗓子忘情呻吟。

只是这石头再平滑也不比了柔软的床铺，张九龄被撞的一耸一耸的，肩胛骨仅隔了层布料撞在石头上，一会儿就呜呜咽咽的又扭着身子叫“受不了了，慢一点儿，后背疼”。

王九龙闻言也没停了动作，弯腰伸手把张九龄抱在怀里，仅留一小半屁股在落在石头上做支撑，大部分身体重量都被王九龙承去。新姿势让他没办法像刚才那样大开大合的操干，阳物抽出一小截即插回去，却因为让他撞的更深更快。  
张九龄根本来不及迎合王九龙的动作，只能被撞的仿佛崎岖山路行车，全身都在颠簸，又本能的把王九龙夹的更紧，爽的泪眼婆娑。  
迷迷糊糊的说 “操！太爽了！” 手抓在王九龙的胳膊上，五指掐紧。

没多一会儿，几个宫女说笑着从花园东边绕过丛牡丹花拐出来，在假山的遮挡下，从他们的角度仅能看见衣衫整齐的王九龙一个人，不过走近了才发现园子响着的不仅有鸟雀鸣叫，还有嗓子嘶哑纵情的呻吟，只听的人面红耳赤，更别提王九龙手上还抱着的光裸长腿，就算是没经过人事的小宫女，也立刻明白看见了什么。  
当即吓的又羞又怕的立在原地，如果不是王九龙那身黄袍太有震慑力，简直要惊的尖叫出来。王九龙也发现有人经过，手臂上移，用宽大的袖口遮住张九龄的光腿，维持着操干的频率，转脸低声说了声。“滚”

那几个小宫女才慌不择路的转身跑了。

张九龄这时也终于受不住，眼前闪过白光，两腿乱蹬了几下，脚趾弯曲，闷滞的叫了一声迎来高潮。  
绞紧的后穴夹的王九龙头皮发麻，很快也精关失守，快速抽插了两下交代在张九龄身体里。

间隔许久的又一次高潮来的猛且急，高潮过后又舒服的让人不想动，王九龙压在他身上趴了一会儿，微眯着眼睛，像是只餍足的野兽。

张九龄被他压的呼吸都有点儿困难，看王九龙呼吸慢慢平缓，就推了他一下示意他起来，顺便问了句。“刚才是不是有人来了。”

王九龙起身之后拉他起来，答。“几个小太监而已。”

张九龄这才意识到刚才精虫上脑智商全无之后到底干了什么惊天动地的大事儿…光天化日朗朗乾坤，拉着当朝皇帝御花园野合…虽说是王九龙要求的，但是按着整宫，‘圣上干什么都没有错，都是那小婊子太会勾人’ 的妈宝男亲妈本妈的尿性，这要是传出去，他这回是做实了狐狸精人设没跑。

张九龄想着，扣上他衣襟上的扣子，王九龙凑过来边亲他脖子边捣乱，大有就地再来一发的意思。

他左躲右躲的勉强系上扣子，说。“赶紧回去吧，一会儿等阳光不那么烈，御花园的人该多了。” 

王九龙抓着他的肩膀又在他脖子上啃出一个吻痕，诱哄着说。“无妨，很快就结束。”

张九龄心说您可得了吧，同为男人他了解，男人第二次高潮需要的时间一般都比第一次久的多，这一次还不够，真等着整个后宫来看活春宫吗？

于是坚决拒绝，并且在百般阻挠下穿好衣服，在大褂上撸了几个来回试图把皱褶推平也没成功。也许是心虚的缘故，一路上总觉得各种人都偷偷摸摸的盯着他皱巴巴的长袍看。

王九龙看出来了他的心理小活动，一路搂着他往自己身边拉。

他的想法也许是好的，不过，不，别这样，一点儿帮助都没有。他不拉还好，一拉偷偷摸摸投来的目光更多，毕竟王九龙之前一直走的是高冷人设，仿佛重度洁癖，恨不得给自己架个直径10平方米的保护罩，谁都不要近身才好。换成张九龄在身边，又直接变成皮肤饥渴症，要不是之前张九龄跟他讲过条件，人前禁止搂搂抱抱，大有直接给人扛走的意思。

只是君臣并排而行已经很过分了，真让王九龙夹着走，他还不得让人骂成千古罪人。于是王九龙拉，张九龄躲，躲又不敢躲太远，搞得他自己也觉得好像是在玩欲拒还迎，仿佛就是电视剧那种手段不太高明的绿茶婊。  
一边喊着“哥哥不要不要” “我不是那样的人，人家只是拿你当亲哥哥看待” 一边穿闺蜜的蕾丝睡衣勾引人家的男朋友，睡完还得特意留出点儿线索让闺蜜知道，并且嘤嘤嘤 “对不起都是我的错，不要怪哥哥”

一路脑内加自我嫌弃的回了王九龙寝殿，到底是没躲过第二次操，而且跟他想的一样，一折腾就折腾了小个时辰，换了好几种姿势，做的张九龄屁股酸疼，还直接错过了晚膳的时间。等他饥肠辘辘精疲力尽的吃上晚饭，夏日晚落的太阳都看不见踪影。  
吃过饭，泡在浴桶里打瞌睡，鼻涕泡刚破就被王九龙抱出去搞了第三回。被榨的仿佛千年干尸，累的宛如魂不附体，趴着床上只有喘气的劲儿，屁股蛋子上一疼，又被拖起来搞了第四回。

张九龄被压在桌案上日的求爷爷告奶奶的时候总算想通了，这哥们不仅是攒了太久的‘精华’，亟待灌溉他这片 ‘湿润的土地’。八成还可能是因为他这段时间明明好了也没提示他一下可以开始‘挂牌营业’。

总之张九龄被搞了个彻底通透，天边见亮才湿漉漉的睡去。人都说没有犁坏的地，只有累死的牛。他这片 ‘小黑土地’尚且累的差点儿昏过去，就算是铁打的王九龙也多少会觉得倦，于是乎第二天，王九龙喜闻乐见地，起晚了。  
等他提起龙袍下摆神清气爽地坐到龙椅上，庭外候着的大臣已经晒昏了仨，剩下的脸色也都不怎么好看。 

不过整个 ‘君王不早朝’ 事件的始作俑者…或者说是从犯，对此一无所知，并且在朝廷上一片哗然，百般阻挠王九龙的决定，差不多就要以死相逼时，仍旧睡的昏天暗地。快到午膳时分才饿的爬起来，顶着两个肿眼泡喝海参鲍鱼粥。并且在丫头A兴冲冲的说，“这是圣上特意吩咐厨房给小主熬的，养肾补气。” 的时候想扔了粥碗，后实在是觉得这野生的海参大鲍鱼并没有错，才勉强放开掐着粥碗的手，改抓了个包子往嘴里送。   
刚咬了两口就看阮总管乐呵呵的跨过门槛，手里还拎了个黄布卷轴，心里刚想叹气说‘得，跪下接旨吧。’ 

包子还没撂下，阮总管就说。“小主您坐着就行，圣上说了，不用您行跪下听宣，您就知道有这么个事儿就行。”

“哦” 张九龄心说还挺了解他，看樊霄堂替他接了圣旨，又咬了口包子问。“那是什么事儿啊？” 还非得走个形式，直接跟他说不行吗？

“圣上啊。” 阮总管笑的牙不见眼的，说。“册封您为贵妃了。”


End file.
